The Amber light and the Evenstar
by ShizukaHeyo
Summary: Lera has been living in the one place everyone is afraid of. Mordor. She is the daughter of Sauron and has been locked up for her whole life. When Elves suddenly raid the palace of the dark lord,Lera tries to take the chance to escape when she's caught and taken in for questioning. When Lera meets an Mirkwood elf, she thinks she really loves him. But what keeps her from loving him?
1. Caught

_**Caught**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings**

'_Elvish_' '_**Black speech**_'

I sat at the window sill of my grand bedroom as I watched the many Orcs and Uruk-hai as they fought over meat bellow my view from my balcony. I saw all the disgusting creatures that pledged the lands of Mordor. I had never really liked it here but had no choice. My so called "Father" kept me under a lock and key, With no escape. That was all going to change.

Elven armies came from every direction and moved in on unaware Orcs and Uruk-hai. This was my chance. I decided to changed out on my light blue dress and replaced it with a assassin's garb that I stole from a prisoner who tried to deify my Father. It was black leather that had long sleeves and black leggings with a gap on both thighs. I also decided put my long sword on my belt until I heard a knock at the door. Suddenly Uruk-hai burst into the room, panting and some of them were bloody. Before I could get changed they start to ramble on about how I must leave.

"Princess, the Lord has ordered an escort for you to be taken to out of Mordor." It said and more Of the Orcs started to push me out of the room with only my garb in hand. I looked back at my long sword that I haven't parted in years as it faded from my view. The Orcs herd me into a protective circle as they walked my down the corridor. I could hear blades clashing and arrows flying past as one hit a guard on my right.

Elves from where the arrow came started to attack. I let out a shriek as a Uruk-hai fell to the floor in front of me with a golden arrow lodged inside of it's skull. The Elves engaged the rest of Orcs and Uruk-hai as I looked for a way out. I knew that if I died, my father wood destroy the rest of Middle Earth as well as himself. I ran behind a pillar and watched the rest of the guards being dispatched. As the last Uruk-hai fell one of the Elves spoke.

"Is that all of them? Are there any more?" An elf asked as he took another arrow out of his quiver strapped along his back. His comrade took out his other twin blade and looked around with his blue eyes. I recognized the Wardens garb that one of them wore but the other one that had spoken was one wearing armour that looked have been made in Mirkwood.

"Wasn't there a maiden with them? Where is she?!" The Elves started to look around as I started to think. If I let them find me, they could help me escape! But if they found out why I was with the Orcs and Uruk-hai, I could be killed or they would use my life against my father. Would I take that chance?

"There she is!" An Elf shouted as I bolted out into the hallway. I could hear them running after me as I turned directions to the hall that lead to the throne room. I knew my father had already left but I still hoped any family member would save me. Before I knew it I tripped on a step to the throne room but I still ran even though a pain was erupting from my calf.

I ran until something grabbed me from behind and pulled me back by my waist. I struggled against one of the Elves only to have my arms bound. I was held down as my wrists were bound by scratchy rope. I was then put against a pillar and the Elves stared at me in surprise. I then admitted it. I had been caught by Elves


	2. Elves apparently have authority

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings.**

I was never told of me heritage but I was told by an Elvish prisoner that I looked a lot like someone with the name Arwen. I'm not an Elf so I wouldn't know who this "Arwen" is but apparently I look a lot like her. She was suppose to be the most beautiful elf in Rivendell. The one in the Warden garb came and knelt beside me and looked at me as if was doing an inspection. He went to push away my collar to my neck when I spoke.

" '_Stop that! You do not have the right_!' " I hissed in Elvish and the elf glanced at my angry and slightly surprised eyes.

" '_What is your name, my lady? Are you related to the Even star_?' " He asked and took a piece of my hair into his hand. I glared at him with everything I had but he didn't even flinch. I didn't know why he was so smug but I felt like trying like throwing him off his high horse. Like my father once said, ' if you can throw a leader off his horse, his followers will be no harder".

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped in the language of the men. His expression changed from calm to slightly impressed. I had expected him to be at least confused until he spoke again.

"You seem to be quite well educated." I was angry at how he countered my knowledge in language but I at least knew one more, but before I could speak he spoke again.

"Now tell me, what is your name." I bit my tongue and looked away from him. He only waited for me to speak but I didn't mutter a word from my lips. I could see he was becoming frustrated and that brought a amused smile to my face.

"My lady, I only want to know who you are and why you are here." He snorted and I rolled my eyes. I was starting to think that telling them I was Sauron's daughter wasn't such a bad idea cause then they would back off and leave knowing that if I was killed, my Father would hunt them down.

"I am not of your concern, now release me!" I yelled and struggled against end the ropes. I cried out as the ropes scratched against my skin and the elf didn't even care.

"I'm afraid it is my business, my lady. If it makes it any more comfortable I will tell you my name, I am Haldir of Lothlóien. Now, what is your name and where do you hail from?" I sighed and decided if I didn't say anything I would be in bigger trouble.

"My name is Leanna and I do not know where I hail from, I was kidnapped when I was a small child and I am a counsellor to Lady Lera, Sauron's daughter." I knew he wouldn't be able to detect my lie but he stared at me as if I had told him he was wearing women's make-up.

"The dark lord has a daughter?" Haldir questioned and I nodded with all the sarcasm I had.

"You will be coming back to my base camp for questioning, after that, you may do as you please." I was then cut loose and forced to my feet. I winced in pain as I shifted my weight to my other foot. I pressed weight attemptepress put pressure onto my injured foot and yelped as pain spiked in my leg.

"Are you alright?" The Mirkwood elf asked as he stepped beside me.

"I'm fine, please go ahead." I said as a forced a cry down my throat but ended up coming back out as a cry of pain.

"Legolas, what is going on?" Haldir came back from the front of the group and stared at me.

"I do not know but I think that she has injured herself and will not admit it." He sighed and I sent a glare his way.

"We will get you to medical ward once we get out of this horrid place, for now, Legolas can you help her." I glared at Haldir as he went ahead and I turned back to Legolas.

"If it is not too much trouble, allow me to carry you. It will be a lot faster." I nodded with a blush on my face as he picked me up. My black hair swayed with the way he walked and the same with my gown. I couldn't help but trace the cravings on his armour that had earthy feel to it. I also helped myself to his sweet scent that smelled like the forest. Then I realized. How could I have known it was the scent of the forest if I had never been out of Mordoor? Before I could think about it more I was thrown on the front of a horse with Haldir. I let out I surprised gasp and hung on to Haldir for support. Even though I was piping mad I couldn't stop a blush from how my waist had company. Haldir's hand reached past my waist and grasp the reins. As I started to get comfortable until , the horse leaped forward and galloped toward the black gates


	3. Should I or should I not?

"I was meaning to ask, are you an elf?" Legolas asked as we walked in between large tents. I raised a brow at his question. I never knew of what kin I was but all I did was shake my head.

"I do not know the answer to your question, All I know is that I have pointed ears." I sighed as he led me inside a tent that was fit for a princess.

"Since you have already met Arwen, you will be rooming with her for the remainder of your questioning. I really hope that you can help us with finding Sauron." He said as he left the tent. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest as his smile faded from my mind. I couldn't bear to have the trust they so willingly let me have, break with just a couple words. But I thought back to when Legolas mentioned me being questioned in the morning and I clenched my hand into a fist. Should I tell them I'm Lera? Sauron's daughter that was suppose to take his place as the dark lord of Mordor and continue the rain of darkness. I had to keep myself together and try to keep this up until I know for sure that I will be safe to tell the truth.

"Leanna?" I jumped at the sound of Arwen's voice as she enter the tent. She had a warm smile and she now had a nice blue dress that had beading along the waist line. It was similar to my dress but hers was more detailed.

"Hello." I said with a smile as she walked over to her bed.

"Legolas told me that you would be rooming with me. He also said to do what ever I want with you for the bonfire." She giggle and I looked at her in suprise.

"What bonfire? Is it to celebrate the victory?" I asked as she went through her dresses that were stuffed into a large leather bag. She pulled out two four dresses and placed them on the bed before responding.

"It is, it is also for everyone to get drunk and to have a good time with their friends that survived. Fortunately, we only had a couple of casualties." Arwen mumbled and brought a pale yellow dress to herself. I looked at the dark blue beading that went around the waist and the long graceful ruffles that went around as the skirt.

"It will look stunning on you, I couldn't imagine having such beautiful dresses to wear for every occasion. I never was able to get really good quality dresses since I had been in Mordor for so long." I sighed. Arwen pouted then through a pale purple dress at me.

"There, now we can both go looking like princesses." She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Dirty dancing

We got changed and I couldn't help but ogle at my reflection in the mirror. My shoulders were exposed and two straps on my shoulders held the whole dress up as it at least showed a four centimetres of cleavage. The corset that blended into the dress was decorated with a fabric design as well as with black beading. The sleeves joined back on the forearm and had all loose silk as it went pass my fingers by a another finger length. The skirt had the same effect as it flared out and didn't cling to my legs.

I quickly placed my necklace on under my clothes and hid the white crystal from view as Arwen walked in from a separate room. She and I gasped at each other. Her dress fit her perfectly and I couldn't think of anyone more beautiful than the one in front of me.

"You look beautiful, it makes me think that your more worthy of the name of the Evenstar." She inquired and I shook my head.

"No one is more worthy than you. I, on the other hand already have a name. I was called "Mordor's Amber light". The pricess was pretty and I think that both of us didn't really care for names." I smiled and Arwen and I started to walk out of the tent. We talked all the way to the dinning tent that was rearranged as a banquet. Everyone was wearing grand clothing and that made me what to go hide under a rock. I bit my lip as I entered beside Arwen and I noticed Legolas, Haldir, and another man with dark brown hair and fine brown and black clothing. Arwen pulled me by the arm over to them and I silently protested.

"Arwen, Leanna, you both looked lovely this evening." Haldir commented and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Thankfully, Haldir was more occupied with Arwen instead of myself. I swore that everything that came out of his mouth was complete bullshit.

"Leanna, this is Aragorn my fiancée." Arwen smiled and stepped beside him. I could tell how she felt about him just by the way she said his name. It was sweet and loving. I could never imagine having such a loving relationship with anyone. In fact, I had never even had a crush.

"Your so lucky, I'm very happy for you." I smiled. Arwen let out a giggle as Aragorn lead her out to the dance floor. Haldir then left to go talk with some other Elves and I was left with Legolas who was dress in a silver tunic and black leggings.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. I took his arm as he led me out on to the dance floor. He took my waist and I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. We danced in rhythm with the soft music as I tighten my grip on his hand. His tunic felt like pure silk and I couldn't help but play with his hair, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"So, have you figured out what you are going to when your free to go?" He asked and I shook my head. To be honest, I was going to travel to all the safe houses that my father had hidden all over the land to try to find him but I'm guessing that wouldn't be wise to say.

"I don't remember my family so I will just travel. Do you have lots of family members?" I questioned trying to get off the topic.

"All I have is my Father and some cousins in Rivendell and Lothlóien." Legolas answered and all I could do was nod.

"Your very lucky. I wish I had my family now. Promise me you will never take that from granted." I whispered into his ear as he chuckled and brought his hands around my waist in a seductive and enticing manner. I wrapped my arms around his neck and danced closer. I let out a giggle as his hands wandered a little lower than my waist. Before his hands got any closer to my ass, I took my finger and traced the top of his ear all the way to the point. He let out a shudder and his hands shot back to my waist. When the song ended we went back to a table and started to drink along with a dwarf that I had met name Gimli and the four Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pipin. I especially liked Pipin since he dared Legolas and myself to a drinking contest with ale. I admitted that I had never in my life time had gotten so drunk and actually was still having a good time. I looked over to Legolas who looked too drunk to even stand.

"Legolas, wanna dance?" I asked one of the three Legolas' that I could see and I bet he could see three of me.

"Sure." Was all he said before he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. His hands started to wander once we started to dance but I didn't care. I just giggled as I ran a finger over his ear and watched him squirm. Before I knew it, I was locking lips with the Mirkwood elf. I could taste the ale as I allowed his tongue into my mouth I also bit my bottom lip. I pushed him back and he gave my a look of disappointment. I took his hand as I grave him sexy smirk. His eyes lit up and took the lead as we left the large tent. He pulled me into a tent that he had to himself as he brought me into another sweet kiss. He kissed me harder and I responded by biting on his lip. He took the time to give me hickeys along my neck and collar-bone before he went to the corset laces on my back.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Good morning, good riddance

I woke up with a pounding in my head and stiffness in my lower back. It felt like the room was spinning and I couldn't see straight. My body felt like I couldn't move as I blinked a few times. I smelt the forest and I could feel someone breathing on my neck. My eyes fly open and saw myself against Legolas' bare chest. I was also naked and covered by the blanket. I started to move but his hold on my waist was still very firm. Legolas then moved and blinked until he came fully awake. I quickly shut my eyes and tried pretending to sleep. I thought it would be awkward if I was the first to wake up. He relaxed and I took that as the cue to wake up. I wiggled a little then opened my eyes slowly.

"Good morning." I muttered as I took a deep breath. Legolas gave me an uneasy smile and I frowned.

"Why are you so distant? Are you not telling me something?" I asked as I sat up while covering my chest with the blanket. He sighed before he replied.

"Since your human, I have nothing to fret. But I was just thinking about what would happen if you were an elf. My father would have my head on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth." He explained. I remembered my studies on Elves and how they marry. I guess he and I got out of a mess that neither of us wanted to be in, but it made me unhappy that he said he was worried about just himself **IF** I was an elf. It sounded more about him than us.

"If I can borrow some clothes, I will be out of your hair and I won't tell anyone." I mumbled. Legolas gave me a strange look before getting up to get dressed himself. He gave me a dark green tunic and black leggings and I tried to put them on as fast as I could.

"You said that as if I think you're a burden." He stated. I paused for a second and just finished with the ties on my tunic.

"Aren't all humans to the Elves?" I spat and walked out. I had never really been so angry that I felt like just exploding. I ran toward my tent in trying to escape for a while but the Hobbits caught my eye. They were all laughing with Gimli and Aragorn as they told jokes. That just made me feel even more guilty. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Haldir.

"Is it time for my questioning?" I asked wishing the answer would be no.

"Yes."Haldir led me to a small tent and inside was a table with a map of Middle Earth on it. I sat down on one of the chairs as Haldir also took his seat. I looked on the map to see that Mordor had a red dot on it and Isengard aswell.

"Do you know where Sauron is?" I simply shook my head.

"Do you know where the princess is? Any hideouts?" I nodded.

"There's a hideout in many places across middle earth, one is not far from Dunland and another is on the out skirts of Bree. My guess is that Sauron has occupied the one in the mines of Moria." I said plainly but he seemed to be paying more attention the map. He looked at Moria then to Bree like it was magically conected.

"That is all I need to know but I will have you remain here to see if you will be of use." Haldir walked out as I sat there stunned. He just put me in a place and told me to sit like a dog. I wanted to crush his skull or at least swear at him in the Black Speech. Sometimes I found Elves that had way too much arrogance. They had no sense where to stop being controlling and started listening to what everyone else thinks. I huffed and got up from my seat. Before I left the tent, I made sure Legolas was no where in sight. I walked back to my tent and the first thing I saw was Arwen with her back to me.

"Good morning." I said glumly. Arwen turned around with an unreadable expression as she held my amber evenstar I had since I was little.

"Where did you get this?" She questioned.

"I've had it very since I was a small child. I'm sure the family I don't remember gave it to me." Arwen took another long stare at my necklace before she placed it on the bed and lifted a chain from her neck. She pulled out a white evenstar that was on the same type of chain on mine.

"These necklaces are very unique and cannot duplicated, only the same maker can do it and he died fifty years ago." I stiffened and listened. We talked with each other till dark as we told each other what we knew about each other. She told me about her older brothers that were twins. They love to pull pranks but they could be serious when they wanted to. We walked through camp together as we went to go for dinning. She and I both sat down at a round table and started talking again.

"What was your worse experience in Mordor if I may ask." I thought back to when I first saw an Uruk-hai and Orc.

"Orcs attacked me in my sleep but the Uruk-hai that were guarding around the palace saved me. I wasn't hurt but I was scared. I never was the same again." I explained. Arwen nodded as she took in the information.

"When you duty is over here, would you like to come back with me to my home? It's the best place to find answers about your past." We talked for a few more minutes as Legolas, Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Gimli came to our table. Legolas sat at the seat across from me and I tried to ignore him as he watched me. Aragorn told a story of Helms deep and how he saved Haldir's life when a Uruk-hai stabbed him. I couldn't help but to but interested in the story since I really wanted to go to that battle but my father said no.

"If I remember correctly, Legolas and Gimli had a contest to see who could kill the most Orcs. Who won again?" He question and both Legolas and Gimli spoke.

"I did." They both said at once and looked at each in surprise.

"No, no, I won! You stupid elf! I had forty-three and you had forty-two!" Gimli spat and Legolas sighed.

"I think it was a tie." Gimli went silent and I could only giggle with Arwen.

"Fine... It's a tie then!" Right as Gimli finished the tent we sat under began to rip at the sides. We all looked at the tears and the giant spiders it belonged to.

"Arwen, Leanna! Get out of here!" Aragorn yelled as Arwen pulled me from my chair. We both ran to our tent and I started to change into my assassins garb.

"What are you doing?"she asked and I replied after I finished.

"It is my fault the spiders are here so it is my responsibility to get rid of them." Arwen walked over to a trunk and grabbed a bow and quiver. She gave it to me and kept a sword for herself.

"Your not the only one who is going to fight." Us women that were suppose to run, we are running straight to battle. When we got there, so e of the spiders were already going after us. I strung an arrow in my bow and let it fly. It went through a spiders head and through another. I went further into the battle and grabbed a dead elf's sword. It was like a pirates sword that had golden designs on it. I managed to grab the sheath before I killed another spider. Arwen and I moved into the tent where the spiders numbers were the strongest. Legolas shot me a look of surprise when he saw me and I guess it was either the garb or me fighting giant spiders and standing a chance.

I didn't want to show my skills so I just swung my sword around like it was the first time I've held one. I killed another spider as I pushed the blade into its neck and I looked around at Arwen. I could see Arwen being backed into a corner as she wiped the spider blood from her face. I sheathed my sword and pulled three arrows from my quiver. I lined up on three of the five spiders that surrounded her and let the escape from my finger tips. All three hit the spiders in the head and I was thankful only Arwen saw. Once they were dead she took care of the rest as I moved toward the men. A sudden shrieking stopped me before I came any closer to the men.

An elf walked over to the opening of the tent and peered out only to meet with a sharp leg of a spider, and I thought the small ones were giant! Arrows flew over my head as they were aimed at the spiders head and heart but nothing seemed to work. I then saw Legolas running towards it with his twin blades drawn. He could never bring a spider like that down! I yelled after him but he still jumped and landed on its back. The spider toss and made awful screeching sounds that made my ear feel like they were bleeding. Legolas was thrown around until he lost his grip and flew across the ground. The spider cast a web and tangled him as the spider went to stab him with it's razor sharp legs.

" '_**Stop! I will not allow you to kill any more**_!' "I felt the room went silent and I knew. The truth was out.

" '_**Tell my Father to send a Fell Beast to me! Hurry or I will have your head**_!' " I snarled as the spider turned and scrambled as fast as it could to the beasts master. I sighed and turned only to have all eyes on me. Haldir came out of the crowd and spoke.

"You lied."


	6. Lies over the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings**

**Please review and tell me what I should do with Lera and what she does when she leaves! And thank you wingsforlife, I really happy to hear that you like the story. **

I looked away from all the staring eyes and made me wish the spider was still here. I saw the expression on Legolas' face as I tried to stop myself from begging for forgiveness.

"Well?" I said.

"You know the truth. But the only thing I lied about is my name and nothing else." Haldir narrowed his eyes like he was telling me to tell him everything that I lied about.

"What is your real name? Or would you like to continue your game of lies?" Haldir snarled.

"My name is Lera, and during the raid I was trying to escape when the Orcs came to get me from my room. My father is Sauron." I turned away as I heard gasps all around the room and people stepping away from me. I felt sick to my stomach and everyone I knew now hated me. Arwen who stood to my left and took steps toward me and I couldn't watch. I didn't want to see the anger on her face as she went to tell me how much she hated me.

"Arwen! Don't go near that beast!"Aragorn snapped and Arwen only went closer. She went until she was face to face with me and I braced myself. I felt soft hands wrap around me and I couldn't help myself as I cried.

"It is alright, you have done wrong but I forgive you. I know that someone like you could never be related to someone as dark as Sauron." She cooed and I wrapped my arms around her back. I suddenly felt something jerk her away and a blade touch my throat.

"Aragorn stop! She will not hurt anyone!"Arwen cried as she pulled on his arm. He dropped his sword and turned away in disgust.

"Take her away."

I sat in a small prisoner tent as I listened to Aragorn and Arwen fight over weather I live or not. I curled up on the small cot with my bound hands behind my back as I tried to block out all the yelling. It felt as if I was being tornevery time I thought or even heard a friends voice. One of the voices I heard was Merry and Pipin's when they asked Aragorn if they could talk to me before anything was decided. It broke my heart to hear them being turned away because of me. They should have never met me and I wouldn't have become so attached to them. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when someone called my name. I rolled on my back and pushed myself to sit on the edge of the cot. Arwen stood at the door with a sweet smile on her delicate face.

"Why are you here? I thought no one was allowed to see me?" I asked. Arwen took out my necklace from her dress pocket as she walked toward me.

"I came to say goodbye." She said softly as she place the necklace around my neck. When she was finished, she sat beside me and I looked at her with my confused expression.

"What do you mean "Goodbye"? I thought I would be used to find Sauron?" I questioned. Arwen almost looked to be having a mental fight as she tried to fight the urge to tell everything she knew.

"I know you will escape and since your of my kin I thought I should say goodbye." She smiled and patted me on the back. Her hand moved down my back and to the bounds and cut the roped with a hidden dagger. I rubbed my wrists the realized what she said just a moment before.

"Wait... What?! Are you saying I'm an elf?" I gasped as I tried to make sense of everything happening. Arwen nodded with small movement and put my hands in hers.

"Are you sure? I cannot be an elf. It would make everything turn into a big mess!" Arwen raised a brow at my words and she gave me a worried look.

"Why would it burden you?" She asked and I took a big breath before I let my secret slip.

"Legolas and I had sex."

"YOU WHAT!" Arwen screamed and I winced at the volume of her voice. Her expressions were beyond mad and beyond angry. She was furious. I watched her pace in front of me as I tapped my fingers together. It was about time that I would need to make my escape but Arwen was too angry to move yet.

"Ada is going to be furious with you from getting married without his permission!" She snapped and I couldn't help but to be slightly surprised at the mention of the name "Ada".

"Ada? I have never met my father nor do I know who you speak of." Arwen sighed and turned back to me.

"I think that it is possible that you are some how related to me so it slipped my mind when talking about my father and possibly your father." She answered and slowed her pacing to a steady walk.

"I will be leaving soon and I don't want to go back to Sauron, where will you be in the next month? I can meet up with you." I suggested and Arwen thought for a moment before replying.

"I will be traveling with our Fathers army back to Imidris. Go through the misty mountains in a months time and wait in trees outside of Rivendell and I will try to find you or someone else might." She explained.

"The way I'm planing to go will take a lot less time so I will stock up in Fangorn or Bree." Before I could say any more guard came into the tent and bound my wrists again. I nodded to Arwen before I was taken out into the night lit outdoors. I walked along with my arms behind my back like I was really going to corporate. Yeah right!

I tripped the guard ahead of me and took out the other guard to my left with a good kick to the head. I then moved on to the ones behind me who I just steeped their feet out from under them. I bent my knees then pushed myself into the air as I jumped the rope on my wrist. My knees pressed against my chest as my arms were now in front of me as I started to go back to the ground. I heard the shrieks of a Fell Beast in the west corner of the camp and I ran as fast as I could toward it. The Fell Beast was being hit with arrows but nothing really dug into its dragon scales. Dodging all the arrows, I ran to the Fell Beast and mounted into the saddle. I took the reins and pulled on them to steady the dragon's head. It toss it's tail back and forth and started to pump its wings. I took one last look at the spectator and saw Legolas staring at me. I felt pang of unhappiness in my chest as the Fell Beast took off. A tear fell down my cheek. Was I really crying over someone who I just met? Who was he to me truly


	7. Dreams

The wind brushed my skin as I rode atop a Fell Beast toward Fangorn. I felt like I had been up for hours and was still able to fly. Oh wait! I have been up for hours! To be precise, at least all the way through the night and to noon. I was about a few minutes until I was right above Fangorn and I was killing for sleep. I flew over Rohan and looked down at a small castle that had who I thought was the king of Rohan. He watched me fly through the sky and I couldn't help but to fear if I would be hunted later. The Fell Beast banked to the left as it went to land in a small clearing. I hopped off once we landed and collapsed right beside the Fell Beast. The beast it self was so tired it allowed me to use its leg as a pillow. Once my head found support I was out like a light.

_Light poured through the trees as I started to open my eyes. The sky was a light blue and I could smelled the sweet smell of the forest. I rolled on to my side only to feel someone beside me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Legolas beside me as he smiled down on me._

_"Legolas? What are you doing here? Your suppose to be back in Mordor." I stated as I sat up. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I blushed and tried to make sense of my situtation._

_"It is a dream. I know about from what Arwen has said, you are an elf. Once this is over we can talk about what we're going to do about us being married." I_ _gasped at the thought at how I just ruined his life and I tried to look at he the best I could._

_"I'm sorry, I ruined your life. I never wanted to make your life harder and your relationship with your Father to be harmed. If it makes you feel any better, you can just forget about me, like nothing ever happen." I said as I buried my face further into his shoulder._

_"I'm afraid it's not that easy. To forget about a bond of marriage is to completely forget the other person then recover what has been forgotten later in life." I sighed and looked back at him as he let go of my shoulders._

_"Then I might as well enjoy being married." He gave me an odd look before I pushed him over. He hit the ground with a thud and I hopping on top on top of him. I let out a laugh and placed my hands on his chest. At first he had a confused look on his face then turned to a giant smirk. I was so bold as to bend down and kiss him. He didn't mind at all as his hand crept up my thigh and on to my hip. Suddenly I was flipped onto my back and I was looking up at Legolas. He kissed me and started to play with the buttons on my vest that went under my black waist coat. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Legolas starting to fade from my sight._

_"Legolas! What's happening?!" I shouted as I tried to touch him but my hand only grab a brooch on his shirt that was a leaf. I tried again and he only shock his head. _

_"It only means I am waking up. I will see you soon._" Legolas woke up as Gimli stood in front of his bed.

"About time you woke up, stupid elf! We all are movin out with Lady Arwen to attend another council." Gimli snorted then went out of the tent. He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed. It was going to be very long until he saw her again. Legolas took off his tunic and went to take off the brooch he was given in the Golden wood. The brooch was pinned on the right should but it was nowhere in sight. Legolas laughed at how he now remembered that Lera grabbed it when he started to fade. He smiled at the thought of her waking up and seeing the broach in her hand. Legolas put on another tunic and place his weapons into their holsters. He put all his extra clothes into his bag and placed it on his shoulder. He walked out of his tent only to be greeted by Aragorn. He had a upset look on his face and Legolas could only guess what made him so sad.

"Legolas, do you know why Arwen is so defensive about Sauron's daughter? She keep getting mad every time I say something bad about her." Legolas felt a flicker of anger as Aragorn said he was saying bad things about his accidental wife.

"I also noticed during the time she was escaping, you did not even try to shoot her down." Aragorn inquired and caught Legolas' complete attention.

"She was a women, I will not kill a female." He replied as he walked past him and Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm.

"What? Why are you saying such things about a monster? She is not anything to you nor I. She could never change her ways even if she wanted to."

"What ways would she need to change? She did not kill any of the guards she escaped from, and she protected the camp from the spiders. A Lady like her self is only trying to find her way to a happy life." Legolas mentioned.

"She wasn't a Lady, she was the successor of Sauron and the future dark ruler. If you would have killed her then, we would not have a the risk of having another darkness to fight when Sauron is dead." Aragorn hissed. Legolas looked him in the eyes and tried his best not to slap the crap out of him.

"Haldir said that during the raid, Lera was trying to run away from Mordor and away from Sauron. She would never go back to him out of her own will." He said and Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you speak so highly of a harlot!? Yourself nor Arwen are blind toward her evil!" Aragorn shouted in the elf's face.

"Maybe it is you who is blind." Legolas brushed passed him and walked toward the Rivendell army that was setting out. He saw Gimli holding the reins of two horses, one light brown, and one with a white coat. He took the white horse's reins and attached his bag to the saddle.

"What was that all about, laddie?" Gimli asked as Legolas helped him into the saddle.

"It was a mere disagreement." Was all he said as the army started to move out.

I woke up with a startled as I clutched my hand to my chest. My breathing was heavy and rigid. I slowed my heart beat and took in a large breath of fresh forest air. The dream had really scared me since it looked like Legolas was fading from the earth and away from me. Wait. It was only a dream. Now I realized. He could never be mine truly. I was just a burden and what ever came out of his mouth in the dream was never true. For all I know it could all be coming from the dirty place I call my mind.

I stood up and looked around the woods as I stretched my arms. The birds were chirping, a sweet breeze blew, and wild life thrived. I Fangorn was a gloomy place? Why would everyone be so afraid when it is so beautiful? I shrugged the suspicion off my mind and started to wake up my stubborn Fell Beast. The Beast shoved me away with its talons and snored loud enough to wake the forest.

" '_**Get up or face the punishment to come**_!' " I yelled and the Beast groaned and rolled over on it's back. I sighed and walked in front of the Beast's face.

" '_**If you get up, I will allow you to fly alone until I call you back**_.' " The Beast was up faster than an arrow being shot from a bow. I walked back to where I slept and picked up my black cloak. I noticed I was holding something and I opened my hand to she Legolas' brooch. I remembered in the dream, I grabbed the broach and now it was with me instead of with him in Mordor. I gave up trying to figure it out and put my hair into two small braids that went right above my ear. I use Legolas' broach to tie the braids together and work perfectly.

The braids barley kept my waist length hair out of my face but helped. I shoved my hair into my cloak let only a strand hang out. I put my fingers to my lips and was about to blow when I heard the sound of ten arrows being notched into their bows. I turned to see a group of Elves that had their arrows pointed at me from a directions. A man wearing a Wardens garb stepped out and looked at me in surprise.

" '_Take off your hood, or we will strike you down where you stand_.' " The ellon said and I thought for a moment before a reached up and took off my hood slowly. The ellons around me gasped and stated to ramble to each other.

" '_Stand down_.' " The warden ordered and walked toward me.

" '_Why would an elleth like your self be wandering so close to Lorien's borders_?' " He asked as I finally got one answer to a question I had. This wasn't Fangorn. This was Lothlóien. I put a piece of my hair behind my ear and mustered all the strength I had.

" '_I was freed from being enslaved by Sauron and I now I am being chased by Orcs. I told the Fell Beast I rode to go dispatch them but I am pretty sure I will be attacked again. My Fell Beast will be here any moment so do not worry and I know most of your laws so I do not need to be detained_.' " I said and turned away.

" '_Wait, why do you not come with us and asked the Lady of light for help_?' " The ellon called after me and made me turn back.

" '_I'm afraid I cannot accept your offer, kind ellon. I still need to travel to where my family hails from and see if they live. If not, I will come back and gladly accept your protection_." I put my two index fingers and made a high pitched noise that echoed for minutes. The Fell Beast shrieked as it dove down and landed on the grass. I waved goodbye to the surprised Elves and flew off in the direction of the Misty mountains.


	8. Shot

Legolas and Gimli rode beside Arwen as they made their way to the Misty mountains. Along the ride, Gimli had started to tell everyone how dwarf women were not that common and were mistaken for dwarf men. He remembered that Gimli had the same conversation with Lady Eowyn of Rohan. Since King Theoden died, her brother Eomer, took on the responsibility of being king of Rohan. He truly thought that being a king would be a difficult task, but Eomer was taking the stress pretty well. He was the perfect king for Rohan.

It had been a day since Legolas and Rivendell's small forces had left for the Misty mountains and everyone was settling down for camp. Arwen was cooking dinner for everyone while many soldiers were on watch. Legolas finished his bowl of soup and laid down on his bedroll beside Gimli. Unfortunately, Haldir and his brothers Rumil and Orophin, had joined the group to Rivendell and didn't let the Imidris soldiers even take their eyes off the small surrounding forest. Most of the Lorien Elves were uptight and didn't know how to loosen up when doing their watch. Rumil and Orophin were always playing pranks but sometimes didn't know when to stop. Hillier was lucky to have his brother's since they saved his ass during the battle at helms deep. He was lucky that he came out alive and while he was recovering, Frodo managed to destroy the ring but Sauron still stood with his Orc and Uruk-hai army.

Legolas sat up and looked over at Gimli who snored loudly. He groaned and wished he didn't have such acute hearing. Legolas finally got out of his bedroll and started to wander down a trail. He followed it until it led to the guard posts. Haldir was someone in a tree as he watched the sky and Legolas some how expected that he would come popping out of a hallow log. His prediction came true and Haldir jumped down from a tree toward Legolas.

"A Nazgul Rider approaches!" He yelled and everyone started to run. Legolas went to the nearest tree and looked out to see the Nazgul Rider floating down into a clearing a few yards away. He quickly jumped from the tree and ran toward the clearing as the other Elves were trying to stay clear of it. He ran through the bushes and jumped fallen trees as he approached the clearing. He slowed his pace to a walked and looked into the grassy space. The Nazgul Rider had dismounted and had put down a pack from the saddle to the ground. The Rider had a black cloak was white hands that was nothing close to a Nazgul Rider. He inched out of the woods and took small steps toward the being. The Rider took notice to his presence and turned. The Rider's face was not visible but the Rider could see his.

"Legolas... What are you doing here?" I pushed down my hood and looked at him with saddens and happiness at the same time. He didn't answer, he only walked up to me and place a kiss on my lips. I was surprised at his move as I stared at him for a few seconds.

"I think it felt better in real life." He said with a smile and I let out a giggle. I stepped away and turned my back to him and show my hair. He chuckled and I walked to my pack. Before I could even pick it up, an arrow struck my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I clutched my shoulder. I felt Legolas wrap his arms around me to stop my fall but all I could do was scream. The pain was unbearable and I could see Haldir and his brothers emerge from the trees.

"Haldir! That was uncalled for! I never thought I would see the day when you shot a women." Legolas seethed as Haldir adjusted his quiver.

"Your wrong. You must have not talked to Aragorn. She is the successor of Sauron and is nowhere close to being a female." Haldir snorted.

"She's an elf! She's nowhere close to being related to Sauron. She was kidnapped when she was a child even if she doesn't remember it!" Orophin looked at Haldir with disgust and walked over to Legolas. He looked at the wound and shook his head.

"Haldir, if she was related to Sauron, she would have already killed us. Why would she have a reason to wait? Maybe she not Saurons daughter." Rumil also walked over and looked at my wound.

"If we wait any longer, she could lose too much blood and die." Orophin mention and looked to Haldir.

"It is your decision. Shall we save her? Or let her die?" Haldir took in a deep breath and turned on his heels toward camp.

"Take her to camp and bound her wrist once she done with healing." Legolas gave a one last thankful at me as he picked me off the ground. I tried to keep my eyes open but I started to get so tired. I looked at one Legolas one last time before I blacked out.


	9. Death

My eyelashes fluter as I started to wake up from my unconsciousness. I felt my hands were bound but this time they were tied in the front. I moved to lie on my back only to have a searing in my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Arwen who had an angry look on her face. She was also with Legolas and Haldir who sat in chairs on either side of the tent entrance.

"I told you to come and find me in a month." She hissed and sat on my bed.

"I didn't mean to find you. I was traveling into Fangorn two days ago and later I found out that I went too far and went into Lorien. I then had no choice to come here and try to get to Moria for a place to hide my Fell Beast." I explained and Haldir stood up.

"By the way, why don't you go calm that Beast down before it gets us kill." He spat. I turned to him and held my wrists up as I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes before he took a dagger from his belt and cut the ropes. Before I moved he brought the dagger to my throat.

"I see one toe out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you." I snarled at him before he let me go as we all walked out of the tent. I could hear the sounds of the Fell Beast howling from the clearing I blacked out in. As we walked along the trail the screaming Fell Beast was becoming more and more frightening. As we reached to edge of the clearing, I could see the Beast slashing at the Elves who surrounded it.

"You better stand back, when a Fell Beast is like this it means they will attack anyone near their master." I warned as I brought my two index fingers to my mouth. A high pitch whistle went through the air and went straight to the Fell Beasts ears. It picked up its head and looked straight at me.

The Beast flew a few feet into the air and went as fast as possible toward me. The fell Beast swooped down and placed me perfectly into the saddle. We went beyond the clouds above and disappeared from the spectators below.

"I knew she would try to escape." Haldir snapped and walked out into the clearing.

"She's a coward who just runs away." Right when he said those words, I drop from the sky and made Haldir jump. I hopped off and walked over to Haldir with a smile of my face.

"Sorry, I like to prove Elves wrong." I smirked as I walked over to Legolas. I took his arm and walked with him back to camp. Instead of him leading me down the path that went to camp, he took me down a path that went deeper into the forest. I pretended not to notice until I was pushed against a tree. I felt his lips on my neck and hands on my waist.

I laughed and tilted my head backwards as I let him have the most access possible. I pushed him away only to see disappointment in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and took off my vest. Before I dropped it to the ground, I threw it at his face and bolted into the trees. I ran until I knew he would be at least a good thirty seconds behind me as I climbed a tree that had a perfect view at the bottom. Legolas jogged into the clearing and looked around in confusion. He started to walked into a blind spot of the tree and I tried to find a place where I could see him again.

I moved along the branch and got a seat where I could see the whole clearing. The only problem was...Legolas was nowhere in sight. Before I could turn around, Legolas grabbed me from behind and pulled me backwards. I leaned forward to keep my balance and glared at him as a steadied myself. He had a huge smirk on his face and he looked even more confident. I moved to face him and before I knew it he kissed me again.

Legolas took one of his hands a placed it under my knee and pulled it upward. I was practically on his lap as he sat down on the branch beside him. I moved my hands to cup his face and licked his bottom lip. He nibbled on my lip before his tongue met mine. I smiled as his hand went up my thigh and wrapped my arms around his neck. Legolas moved across my face to my neck then my collar-bone. A moan escaped my lips as he moved to the other side of my neck.

A sudden growl made him push away and look down to the ground. I couldn't help but look as well but I didn't like what I saw. Wargs crept around as they went toward camp and none seemed to have noticed us in the tree. Legolas pushed me gently on a branch as he readied his bow. I rolled my eyes and just dropped from the tree. I hit the ground like a cat with grace and the wargs turned around to look at me like I was stupid for showing my self.

" **'I command you and your pack to leave the camp and find somewhere else to hunt. You will find nothing to your liking here.'** " I hissed and the riderless wargs trotted into the woods. Legolas jumped down from the tree and gave me a look. I sighed and just started to walk back toward camp. Legolas caught up with me and wrapped a hand around my waist. I smiled and lean my head against his shoulder. A blood curling scream made my senses go into hyper drive. Without Legolas' permission, I took one of his twin knives from his back and ran full speed to camp.

I ran around a large tree and now could here blades being plunged into warg flesh. I finally saw Arwen and Aragorn not doing so well with defeating wargs. I quickly got behind the wargs and stabbed one in the heart. I moved one to the rest on the pack that didn't even attack since Legolas was shooting them from a distance. When the wargs were dispatched I walked over to Arwen and Aragorn.

"Are you alright?" I asked them and for the fist time someone was nice.

"We're fine, thank you." Aragorn said as he looked back to Arwen. Suddenly Arwen hugged me and I could help but hug her back.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I nodded. We separated and went to look for anyone injured or dead. Before I could even get out of the main camp area, screams and yells were coming from the path to the guard posts. I yelled to Arwen as I followed the screams of the soldiers. I came to the clearing and saw the Elves gathered in a circle. I pushed my way through and saw the most horrible thing. Haldir.


	10. Saviour of a Warden

Arwen who wasn't far behind Lera stared at the body before her in disbelief. A tear rolled down her cheek and leaned against Lera's shoulder. She rubbed her back as the men came into the circle of death. Legolas gasped at the body and bent down inspect the corpse further. There was a warg bite on his shoulder and a his neck torn on the side.

"Was it a warg?" He asked and all the soldiers nodded.

"It's all my fault," Lera mumbled and everyone looked at her. "I sent the wargs away and they came here. It's all me fault." A tear ran down her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. Lera felt sick as she still looked at Haldir's body.

"It was not your fault, you saved many from the wargs. If there were any more at camp we wouldn't be here." Arwen said while she still cried. Lera wiped my tears and walked forward to kneel beside his body.

"At least I can do him this." She took his hand and muttered many words in the lost language of Mordor that Sauron him self only knew. A breeze blew as she finished and Lera let go of his hand. Once it hit the ground Haldir took in a gasping breath. Rumil and Orophin ran to Haldir and gave him a bear hug before he could even know what was going on.

"What is going on?" He questioned as Lera got up to leave.

"You were dead! She brought you back to life." Rumil explained as he sat beside Haldir along with Orophin. Haldir had a confused expression and it didn't change.

"Who? Who is 'She'." He asked and Orophin pointed to Lera who was walking into the woods. Haldir moved onto he knees then stood in a swift motion. Legolas put. Hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Go easy on her, she thinks it was her fault." He said as Haldir walked forward. He stepped in to the woods with caution and kept his eyes on anything that moved. Once he spotted movement a voice spoke.

"Why can't anyone just me leave to die!" Lera hissed from her spot on a tree root as she sat against a tree. She was pale and looked very wary as she settled back down. Haldir walked toward her as he peered around the tree.

"I see you, Haldir." She said glumly while he slowly walked toward her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite." Haldir walked over faster and kneeled beside her. Haldir, without permission, opened up her jacket to see a bleeding wound on her shoulder and neck. Teeth marks were visible and the other wound you couldn't tell if it was an animal or even human made. He ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic and pushed down on the wound. Lera hissed at the pain and looked back at Haldir with a glare.

"You didn't save me with herbs or medicine, did you." He inquired as Lera looked away. She didn't like answering questions about herself but it would be for the best to tell him.

"I was given some powers when I was small and the one I used on you was one that inflicted all the injuries onto myself and frees the person I'm healing of the injury. It works but at a price. This is probably the last time I would have ever used it." Lera laid her head back and breath in slowly. Haldir quickly hit her arm that made her jump.

"You will not die, I see how the Prince of Mirkwood looks at you." Haldir stated and Lera was surprised at the words he spoke.

"Prince? Are you talking about Legolas?!" She exclaimed. Haldir nodded and proceeded to work on the wound. Every time he applied pressure to the wound she winced and took in a sharp breath.

"Why did you save me? I thought you weren't very fond of me." He said and Lera smile weakly.

"If your brothers or soldiers lost their March Warden, they would be lost and devastated. It was better me than you since the only people that like me are Legolas and Arwen." She sighed as she shut her eyes. Haldir quickly slapped her arm again but this time she didn't snap her eyes open like last time. Panic rushed through him as he picked her up from the tree roots. He ran as fast as he could without making it too uncomfortable for the injure elleth.

He sprinted into camp and went straight to the medical ward. Arwen was tending to more of the injured men but stopped immediately when she saw the body of her dear friend. She ran with as less time as possible and ordered Lera to be put in one of the more private beds. There she operated on Lera hoping she was going to survive the night. While Lera was being tended to, Legolas strolled out into the forest, without any knowledge of Lera's injuries.

Haldir left the tent as he made sure that everything was taken care of and especially Lera. He knew that if she died, Sauron would be harder to bring down. He walked out toward the guard posts as he kept his eyes open for a certain prince of Mirkwood. Haldir caught a glimpse of movement and quickly realized it was the prince himself.

"Legolas." Haldir called as he approached the calm prince. He greeted Haldir with a nod as he continued his walk. Haldir walked along side him before he spoke.

"How are you? I thought that we really lost you when Lera and I saw your body. I thought I could never go on a hunt with you again." Legolas chuckled.

"How much do you trust that girl?" He asked the prince suddenly who gave him a distant look.

"I am very fond of her and Arwen is the same as I. Lera is very kind hearted but is seen as a monster. I have learned to see past that of what her father has committed during his rain on the dark throne of Mordor. She is nothing like him." Legolas spoke with sympathy and trust that Haldir could see in his eyes and could hear is his calm voice.

"Did you know of Lera's gift to heal?" He questioned and Legolas shook his head.

"The healing she preformed is very useful and was surprising," He continued.

"She never told me anything about her gift of healing, But I think that she can use it to our advantage." Legolas spoke and Haldir stared at him with wide eyes.

"Then you do not know how it effects her." Haldir stated as he stopped the prince from walking any further by stepping in front of him.

"It will not be possible for her to use it so many times. It seems that she gives the one injured her life force and takes the injuries on herself. What startled me was that she was surprised when I mention your place among your people." Legolas looked dumbfounded as he took in all the information. He finally came back to reality, he looked as he was going to cry.

"Your wounds were life threatening! What happened to her! Is she still in the woods!" Legolas panicked but calmed when Haldir put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is being treated in the medical ward. Lera is holding up fine and will be alive. But I do suggest that she is taken to Lord Elrond. Lera can not heal without medicine which we do not have." Haldir placed a hand on his belt then continued as the prince breathed slowly with worry.

"We could take her to Mithrandir. He is only a small ways from here and we can send for him. I think it is Lera's only chance to live. " Legolas' normal bright blue eyes turned to a dark blue as he stood tall.

"I will carry the message to Gandalf and I will intrust that Lera and Arwen are kept safe to you. Make sure she is ready to travel for when something unexpected happens in three days." Before Haldir could say anything, Legolas was out of sight. He sighed then started to walked back to camp.

Arwen rushed in and out of the tent Lera slept in as she carried in new bandages and clean water. The blood from wounds had stopped but still seeped out and stained the bandages. Lera had also broke into a fever and was rolling in pain and discomfort. She groaned as she pressed her face into the pillow and allowed Arwen to look at the wound. It looked almost like a blade was twisted as the attacker stabbed her, making the pain worst. Arwen took off the wet cloth off Lera's forehead and dunked it in the large bucket of water. As Arwen turned back she looked at Lera in pure fright.

She was pale as a ghost and her groaning had stopped as well as her chest moving up and down with the motion of breathing.


	11. Drop dead Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**_Drop dead beautiful_: chapter 11**

"Haldir!" Arwen shouted as she sunk to the floor. Haldir sprinted into the tent with his bow notched with an arrow. He looked at Arwen who was crying for no reason until he saw Lera. Her body laid as if nothing had happen, like it was frozen in time yet everything around her was moving forward. Her skin was paler than normal and her ebony was shining as she contiued in her dreamless sleep.

"How long has she stopped breathing?"He asked as he went over a bag of healing suplies.

"About... two minutes! I don't understand why she stopped breathing! She was stable a moment ago, then she's dead the next." Arwen muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"What happened?!" Rumil and Orophin ran into the tent and the first thing they saw was Arwen crying. Their eyes moved to Haldir leaning over Lera as he poured some medicine down her throat.

"Is she..." Rumil didn't have the will to finish his question when Haldir sat beside Lera's dead body.

"She's gone. When she healed my wounds, it must have been too much on her body. Lady Arwen, it was not you fault in any way. Remember that." Haldir pulled the covers of Lera's bed over her pale face and looked over to Arwen. Her cheeks, damp with tears as she looked back up at him.

"What will happen when Legolas gets back? He'll be devistated! When he returns, he will die!" She shouted. Haldir brow knitted together in confusion as Arwen realized what she had just said.

"What? He wouldn't die unless he was in a bond with her but that is impossible since they have only known each other for two weeks." He said with coldness spitting from his lips.

"Never mind, just don't tell Legolas of Lera's death. We will bury her tonigt before Legolas gets back." Arwen dried her tears as she walked and half ran out of the tent. Haldir and his brothers got to work as they went out to an empty clearing. Half an hour later, Lera laid in a wooden coffin as it sat at the bottom of a grave. Rumil and Orophin pushed dirt back into the grave as Haldir and Arwen watched in dread and sadness.

A wooden cross stuck out of the ground to mark the grave. Arwen placed a bouquet leaning against the cross as she crested the petal of a white lily.

"This flower reminds me of her," Arwen said as she picked up a white rose.

"Its beautiful and captivating, but the thorns keep anyone from getting too close. In her case, it was who she was raised by."Arwen stood and looked back to Haldir and his brothers.

"Now I will never know who she really is." A single tear went down her cheek as she turned her back to the grave. Arwen walked forward without looking back at the grave and the three brothers followed.

Arwen sat on a chair inside her tent as she stared off into space. Her tear stained cheeks were pale and her hair carelessly tossed to one side. The sound of horses made her snap out of her trance as she rushed outside. she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf rode into the camp with solem expressions. Aragorn jumped off his horse and walked over to Arwen as he saw the tear marks. He wiped a new fallen tear away as he embraced her.

"Why are you crying? I heard that Haldir almost died but I don't understand why you are in tears?" He questioned.

"She's dead, Lera died right after Legolas left." Arwen muttered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand why you are crying? She has been nothing but a problem ever since she was brought from Mordor." Arwen pushed him back in shock as she took in the words he spoke.

"She was never a burden, she was nothing but my friend the whole time she was alive and yet you still think she was trying to kill everyone!" Arwen yelled.

"If she was still here, she would be sharpening her weapons as we speak!" Aragorn hissed back and didn't realize that a pair of Eleven eyes were on them.

"She healed Haldir and took on all his injuries! It claimed her life!" She screamed at him as she backed away. Arwen suddenly looked to Legolas and saw the saddeness grow in his light blue eyes. More tears poured from her eyes as she stepped toward him.

"Legolas... I'm sorry."

_**I know its a short chapter, but I needed sometime to edit another story I'm doing. I **__**would like some ideas for future chapters or another story. Please review and tell me!**__** ~ShizukaHeyo**_


	12. Dead or alive?

Legolas stood in front of the grave of his late accidental wife as he watched the white and red roses on her grave sway in the wind. Some of the petals landed softly on the ground and some were clinging to the roses for dear life. But in the end, every petal would fall. just like every creäture in the world.

Never had he thought he could feel this much sadness. She didn't even know he was the prince of Mirkwood, and she still died before she even met his father who was worst than death.

"Legolas," Arwen called from behind him. he didn't bother to look, he just spoke.

"I thought something happened when I left Gandalf's camp. It felt like the bond was cut in half with a razor-sharp sword. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't accept the thought of Lera being dead. Now, I know the truth, yet I don't believe it." Legolas sighed as he turned to Arwen. She held Lera's bow with its quiver in the other hand. The arrows were the purest of white and the quiver was of the darkest of blacks.

Legolas took the bow and quiver from Arwen and turned back to the grave. He placed the bow beside the cross then stared at the quiver. He reached back to his own quiver and pulled an arrow from it. He shoved the arrow into Lera's quiver then placed it beside the bow. He slowly ran his finger tips over the leather quiver before he turned away. Arwen ran after him as he walked into the woods.

"Legolas!" She shouted. Legolas turned back and looked at her with a 'What now' expression. She threw him a small trinket as she ran past him. Legolas frowned at her actions but then looked down at what he had caught in her palm. his eyes widened at the amber necklace that laid on the curve of his fingers. A sudden flash of grief washed over him as he nudged the amber with his index finger. A smile graced his lips as he place the necklace around his neck. Just having her necklace around his neck made him feel like she was still alive.

ONE WEEK LATER...

Legolas urged his horse into a canter as he and his companions approached the entrance to the mines of Moria. Over the week Legolas took charge in the armies movements as he planned to go through the mines of Moria, to flush out some hiding orcs and goblins. His mind sometimes wandered to Lera but he quickly shook the thought out of his head. Aragorn still made comment about how he was thankful to be rid of her but Legolas made sure he paid for bad mouthing her. He was going to punch him or at least kick him in the gut, but he was too busy thinking about Lera.

Legolas stopped his horse at the entrance as he looked into the mines. It was like as if nothing was moving or even alive in the mines. He released his horse as he readied himself for Moria. Legolas ran a hand over Lera's necklace one last time until Aragorn led them into the dark mines. Nothing could be heard as Legolas walked behind Aragorn with his bow in hand. The army was split up to go different ways to find any goblins faster. Legolas was put with Aragorn, Arwen, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil. If he could choose the groups, he wouldn't be with Aragorn. He had enough of him insulting Lera but was trying to put up with him because Arwen asked him to.

Movement caught his eyes as a creature glided in the darkness. An arrow flew from his bow faster than you could mutter the word 'goblin. A goblin hit the floor with a deathly scream as the rest of the group realized what happened. Legolas lowered his bow then turned to his companions.

"I have a very uneasy feeling, I think this must be the hideout Lera spoke of when I questioned her." Haldir said as he also took his bow in his hand.

"Arwen, stay close." Aragorn warned as they ventured further into the mine. a fiery ominous glow came from down the dark tunnel with the sound of a deep evil laughing. As the group made their way out of the tunnel, they were now in a large open room with a throne at the end of the room with a dark figure sitting upon it. Sauron...

"Welcome!" He boomed. "What brings you to my hideout? Have you come to tell me that my daughter has died? don't waste your breath, I've known she would die sooner or later." Sauron hissed as he clenched his fist on the arms of the throne.

"You don't care? That is to be expected of a Dark Lord." Haldir spat.

"I have no need for her anymore. I now have the power to bring back my best worriors from the dead!" He shouted.

" If you don't believe me, then I will show you. I so happen to have sent a nazgul to retrieve my daughter's corpse." Sauron reached out his hand and looked to be concentrating on something. suddenly, Lera's body came floating from behind a pillar and landed about ten metres from Sauron's feet and twenty metres from Legolas' from where he stood.

Legolas didn't know whether to stop Sauron or to let him continue. Before Legolas could decide, Sauron spoke.

"It is done." Surprise was placed firmly upon him as he looked to Lera's body. He felt the urge to run and try to wake her up but his speechlessness stopped him. Everything was silent while the whole room stared at Lera's body.

"She's still dead. Even you can't bring her back." Aragorn said. Once those words stopped echoing through the mines, everyone attention was brought to a sudden intake of air. Lera sat on the floor as she coughed from the lack of air with her alive eyes open.

She was alive.


	13. The power of an elleth

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I love all the reviews I'm getting. It makes me want to write even more and to keep the story going. I would love more reviews and suggestions for future chapters and I will take some ideas into consideration. You guys are awesome! **_

_**~Shizukaheyo**_

_**Power of an elleth: Chapter 13**_

" **'Black speech'** " " '_Elvish_' "

I breathed slowly as I looked up at stone ceiling. My head was throbbing and people were yelling from every direction. I didn't know where I was or why I was here until I turned on my side. I saw Legolas yelling my name as Aragorn held him back from running to me. I **REALLY** wanted to punch Aragorn in the face but I had no strength. I could barely hear anything, it was more like blocked out yelling from my ears as I started to regain some of my partially blurred vision. My hearing was also starting to come back as the yelling became louder.

"Silence!" I heard my father's voice roar. At first I thought it was just a distant memory of him yelling at me but now I knew it was truly him. I turned over to look at my Father, on a throne, as he looked down at me.

" **'You have failed me. Now you are as good as an orc.'**' Sauron hissed in the black speech of Mordor.

" **'No, have only served you in all my years. I have seen what it is like to not be evil, and it is far better than being locked up in your stupid castle.'** " I muttered. my strength was starting to return as I moved along on the floor as I tried to stand.

"Are you saying you will leave my side to the Elves? You plan to betray you own kin?!" Sauron questioned.

"Like I said, 'Tis far better than in the castle of Mordor." I snapped. Sauron leaned back in his throne as I flipped onto my back.

" **'I gave you life again. I can take it away!'** " Sauron lifted his hand then clenched his fist. Lera's back arched as she screamed out in sheer pain. Aragorn released Legolas, the ellon ran quickly to Lera as he jumped in front of her, disrupting the connection between him and Lera. Sauron screamed as his power bounced back at him. Legolas picked up Lera's body as he ran from the throne ran for an hour, non-stop. They reached a fork in the tunnels and collapsed.

Arwen looked up ans she stared at Legolas as he held Lera's body. His eyes looked over her closed ones in hope she would wake. He nudged her cheek with his finger but nothing happen. A single tear dropped from his eye as it hit Lera's cheek. No one saw the single tear but did see the eye of the girl open.

" '_Lera, thank the Valar! We thought you were dead!' "_Arwen cried as she ran over to side beside Lera.

" '_Haven't you learned anything since_ _you stuck me in that stupid wooden coffin? I can't believe you believed Sauron could bring me back to life! He fooled you all.' " _Lera hissed as she stood up from on top of Legolas with a slight stumble before regaining her balance.

"What do you mean? He brought you back to life right in front of our eyes!" Haldir argued as Lera rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Another part of my gift is to recuperate by stopping the heart. It also makes the body cold but I was very much alive. By the way, whose idea was it to bury me?" Lera asked with a smile.

"Mine." Arwen said. Lera walked toward Arwen and stood inches away from her. Lera swatted Arwen upside the head as she fumed.

"You could have at least put some padding in there! My back is aching!" She whinnied as she rubbed her shoulders in discomfort.

"You deserve it. Be glad that she didn't decide to burn you." Aragorn snorted. Legolas moved toward Aragorn with an angry expression on his face but Lera put a harsh hand on his shoulder as she shook her head in disagreement. Instead, she moved toward the ranger who leaned against the tunnel wall.

"And what does the spawn of a monster wish to say?" He snickered. Lera shook her head as she looked up at the tall man.

"I wasn't going to say anything." With that, Lera smacked her knuckles against his face as he sunk down on the wall. she turned away from him for a second as she herself sunk into a crouching position with her fist cradled in her other hand.

"Someone could have told me it hurts a lot more than it looks!" She shrieked as Arwen giggled and helped Aragorn and his bloody nose off the ground.

"Lera?" Arwen called. Lera turned to Arwen who had a serious expression drawn over her face.

"Do you have any other abilities? It would be nice to know." She said. Lera's heart sank as she thought of the possibilities of endangering them but it would be for the best. She slowly drew in a giant breath as she lifted her hand. In the palm of her hand, a flame slowly grew with heat and light. She quickly put it out then looked back up at her friends. They all had unreadable looks as Lera turned away from them. She walked out into another tunnel on the left and out of sight. Haldir quickly followed her as he left with Legolas' eyes watching him.

Haldir walked silently down the tunnel and froze when he felt the feeling of cooling air. In the distance, the glow of moon light illuminated Lera's features as she sat in an air tunnel that went out the top of the mountain. The moon was the biggest he had ever seen it but his sights went back to Lera.

"Do you wish to see another trick from the freak, Haldir?" She questioned but he only chuckled.

"I only wish to ask you a few questions. Why does Legolas care for you like a bond mate? I know you only have known each other for a month now." He said as he sat beside her.

"We were bonded. When my heart stopped, my soul was broke into small pieces, cutting any bond I had to the world. My soul slowly put it self together and restarted my heart. We were drunk the night we bonded, and I didn't know I was so stupid as to even get into bed with him. I almost ruined his life, but now I want nothing more than to make him suffer for lying." Haldir was surprised at how angry she was but knew why she said so. Legolas lied to her about being of royal blood and Lera didn't even have a chance to discuss it with him before she 'died'.

"Do you still have feeling s for him?" Lera thought about for a minute than look Haldir in the eyes.

"I don't know any more. I feel like an empty void with nothing big enough to fill it. I'm very glad you have finally seen past the Sauron's daughter thing, now I have one more friend I can trust." She smiled.

"Me too." Haldir stood to leave when he turned back to her.

"Oh.. Um.. Lera?" He mumbled as she looked up. He leaned down on her and pressed his lips to hers. His hands cupped her cheeks as he pulled back. Haldir walked from the tunnel as Lera stared after him. Did she now have feelings for Haldir?


	14. Covering

_**Covering: Chapter 14**_

" **'Black speech' **" " '_Elvish_' "

For the trip out of Moria, I kept a safe distance from Haldir and Legolas. My thoughts always seemed to drift of to the kiss Haldir gave me when he followed me to the air shafts. I also thought about the relationship between Legolas and I. We shared many passionate kisses, but he was of royalty and he lied about it. I would have ruined his life if I had left Haldir to die. Another problem was I had many dealings with his father, Thranduil. My so-called 'father' sent me to pretend to be captured by the Elves of Mirkwood when I pretended to be a helpless little elfing. When I look back on those days I spent in Mirkwood, I remember the king had his son with him when he allowed me to stay in the palace.

As I collected information, I realized that the young prince would follow me until I returned to my bedroom. It complicated things when I went near the council room when the king was discussing thing about their defence against Sauron. I never forgot the day when I faked a kidnapping and saw the horror on the king's face. It was my mistake for him getting attached to me but in the end, that royal family of Mirkwood never saw me again until Legolas recused me from Mordor.

I jumped at the feeling of someone touching my shoulder and I look up to see Haldir's brother, Orophin. He had been a really good friend when I was avoiding Haldir and Legolas. He and his brother, Rumil, helped me spike Aragorn's water flask with heavy knock out medicine that turned out to be a laughing potion. He had done many stupid things like flirting with Legolas then with many other MALE Elves. Arwen would run after him and start to scold him but he would just continue like she said nothing at all.

"You seem deep in thought. Thinking of a new prank?" He asked with a smiled but I shook my head.

"I was thinking about the last prank. If Aragorn knew it was us, he would skin us alive. Or maybe roast us over a fire as he cooked us with seasoning and spices, or-!" I was cut off by Orophin's hand coming over my mouth as Aragorn walked by. I became annoyed with his hand on my mouth as I summoned as much saliva as possible. I licked his hand and did it with a smile. Orophin ripped his hand off my mouth with impossible speed as he let out a girlish scream. His brothers were at his side in seconds trying to find the source of the outburst.

"What happen?!" Haldir exclaimed as he looked at his brother as he wiped his hand on Rumil's tunic.

"She licked me! She really did!" Orophin shouted in disgust. Rumil swatted Orophin's hand away as he realized the wetness on his tunic.

"Oro, you are such a baby! What did you do anyway?" Rumil asked.

"She was talking about our prank and Aragorn walked by. I just put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking, but this little monster licked me!" He hissed as I stuck out my tongue. Haldir chuckled as Orophin went off on how I was such a child.

"Lee!" I turned back as Rumil tossed me an apple. I smiled at his thoughtfulness as I wandered of to my side of camp.

x~X~x~X~x~X~x

We were about a day from the borders of Rivendell but my mind wander to the Fell beast that was waiting for me back at the old camp site. I didn't want it to starve out there but I didn't want to make a bad impression if anyone saw the beast. The Fell beast would have probably gone hunting and it has made its little camp in the clearing.I let out a sigh since I knew I was going to regret this but I ran ahead of Legolas, Haldir, Arwen, and Aragorn to the top of a steep hill.

I put my index finger and my thumb to my mouth and a high pitch whistle came out and echoed through the air. I knew It would take the beast at least half a day to get to me but I had a feeling it would be much sooner than that.

"What are you doing!?" Aragorn shout at me. I look back at him with a glare then went back to calling the Fell beast.

" _'Are you really calling for that beast!_' " He ranted.

" _'Why wouldn't I? The Fell beast won't hurt anyone so go back to leading the group.'_ " I retorted and put my fingers back to my mouth. Aragorn was suddenly beside me as he pulled my wrist down. I winced in pain but looked at him with another glare.

"Unhand me." I demanded and Aragorn squeezed harder. I didn't want to hurt him and I just wanted him to leave me alone.

" **'Unhand me'** " I hissed in the lowest and darkest tone I could muster.

"You don't scare me, Harlot." He squeezed harder, almost enough to break my wrist. _I have no choice but to hurt him. _I took a deep breath but yelped when he squeeze my wrist, a snap could be heard in my arm as I cried out in pain, just as Legolas and Haldir were coming up the steep hill.

I couldn't help but cry out again as Aragorn threw me to the ground, not knowing the eyes that watched him. I cradled my wrist to my chest as Legolas and Haldir ran to help me. Legolas took care of Aragorn while Haldir pushed me to sit straight.

"Let me see." He slowly took my wrist. The flesh had already turned pinkish red and was slightly swollen.

"Its broken, you'll need a something to bind it in place." Haldir looked around and grabbed a stick from the grass. He placed the stick along my arm and took a piece of fabric from his green tunic. He wrapped it around the stick and went slower when I winced. When I saw Arwen coming up the hill I froze. She stared for a moment then took in the fact I now had my wrist bound. She ran over and sat beside me on the ground before speaking.

"Why are you either dead or injured?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I tripped over a rock and had a little tumble." I lied. I didn't want Arwen and Aragorn's relationship to be influenced by how he treats me. Arwen smiled sweetly as she helped me to my feet. As Arwen turned her back, I looked at Aragorn and mouthed, _"You owe me". _He nodded as I followed Arwen back to the moving army.

**_I am loving the reviews I'm getting! Please send more and tell me what you think! ~ShizukaHeyo_**


	15. Lost and found

**Discliamer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Lost and found: Chapter 15**

_**I am loving all the reviews I'm getting. You guys just make me want to write even more than one chapter a day. If you want more chapters, write more reviews and I will be happy to update more and more! ~ShizukaHeyo**_

Lera rode upon Haldir's horse as they rode into a cavern. Since the broken wrist incident, she'd been put with many baby sitters. Legolas and Haldir would take turns staying with her as the other would go on a night long patrol of the camp. If they were going together than Orophin, Rumil, or Arwen would take their place. Lera was also placed at the farthest end of camp and the farthest away from Aragorn who was at the opposite end of the camp site.

Over the time she talked with Arwen, she learned many more things about Aragorn. One of the things was that he hated Sauron because he was the reason Arwen might have died if he got a hold of the One Ring of Power. He hated Sauron and that means he also hated Lera. She also now knew that Aragorn was only trying to protect the ones he loved but Lera knew she would never try to hurt them willingly.

Lera sighed as she shifted on the back of Haldir's horse and tossed hair back with her bad arm. Haldir held on to her good arm that was around his waist as he made sure she would not fall off. His horse took frightful steps as if the weight of the two of them was too much to bear as its ears went back and forth. He felt her tense as she suddenly looked to the sky and the edge of the cavern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lera didn't respond as she stared to the top of the cavern.

"Something's not right," Lera slid off Haldir's horse and ran ahead to Arwen and Aragorn.

"Arwen, I have an uneasy feeling that something isn't right." She said and Aragorn gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine." He assured her.

" _'Then you are blind. No birds sing, the horses are frightful, every elf here feels uneasy._' " Aragorn stopped and listened himself but was too late as orc arrow flew and hit an elf in front of him.

"ORCS!" She screamed as more arrows flew down on them. Lera looked around for Legolas or Haldir but didn't see either of them. She wiped around to see Aragorn's horse bucking and Arwen flying off to the ground. She quickly to her side as she dodged arrows. Arwen stood up once she saw Lera and the two elleths ran for cover. Lera suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Aragorn standing behind her.

"Call the beast. Get Arwen out of here." Lera's eyes widened at his request but nodded. She whislted for the beast as she sat with Arwen. They could see Legolas cutting down orcs with heavy blows and haldir was slicing heads off like no tomorrow. The shriek of the Fell beast was louder than all the battle cries as it descended into the cavern. Lera grabbed Arwen's hand and made a bee line for the Fell beast. She put Arwen behind the saddle as she took the reins. The Fell beast flew up as gobblns shot at them. Lera pulled on the reins with all her might and pushed the beast to go further up as an arrow grazed her arm and tore her tunic.

Arwen looked back at the battle as she shifted behind Lera. She could see arrows flying off the Fell beasts scales as they flew up into the sky. Arwen looked back and saw Lera's tunic with a rip in the sleeve.

"Lera, were you hit?" She questioned like a worried mother as she peeled back the fabric. Lera moved her arm away in pain as she replied.

"It only grazed me. I'll be fine." She said as she lowered the Fell beast to a small clearing which so happened to be the house of Elrond. The beast hit the ground with a thud and made Arwen slip. She slid down the wing and onto the grass of the garden. Elrond came out from in doors with a worried looked but turned to a frantic one as he saw his daughter with another woman and a Fell beast.

"Arwen! Why were you riding a Fell beast!?" He exclaimed as she ran to him. she gave him a small hug and a kiss before she spoke. Lera went on with looking through a pack that attached itself to the saddle as the Elves had their conversation.

" Ada, Lera helped me escape when we were ambushed by orcs. She has been traveling with me since we were in Mordor." Arwen said as she pulled on her father's arm like an elfing. She pulled him closer toward where Lera was still sitting in the saddle on top of the Fell beast.

"Lera, this is my father, father, this is Lera." Arwen smiled as Lera lifted her head to greet the half elven Lord. She smiled and waited for him to say something but he never did. He stared blankly at her but seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do my eyes decive me? Or is that really you?" Elrond questioned at Lera who gave him an odd look.

"Theres no mistaking it!" He gasped as he turned to the household.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Come quickly!" He called and two exact ellon came running out into the garden. The both wore the same robes except one had light blue and the other had dark blue.

"What is It, Ada?" The one in light blue asked. Elrond pointed to Lera and the two ellons froze. their eyes went all over her as they gasped. Tears started to streak down the two's face as Lera slid down the Fell beasts wing with ease and grace.

"We thought you were dead." Elrond stated as Lera raised a brow. The two twins looked up at her and said one name at the same time.

"_**Serethiel**_." The three Elves cried but Arwen and Lera gave each other the **'What the hell is going on look.'**


	16. Gone

**I had writers block all day so this is the chapter I came up with, so enjoy! _~ShizukaHeyo_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Gone: Chapter 16**

Lera raised a brow as she was dragged to many rooms and was put in a corset that was WAY too tight, her hair pulled to death into a high pony tail, and makeup smacked on her face which she never thought she would ever wear. The dress she was forced to was a constricting pale purple silk dress with black slippers and a sliver band on her brow. Arwen led Lera down a down and open hall way as she pulled on her tight dress.

"Stop that!" Arwen hissed as she swatted Lera's hands away from the pale purple fabric. Lera groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can you live like this! It's TOO tight!" She squealed as she thought of the dresses she wore in Mordor. They were loose and not as constricting as the stupid ones she wore now.

"Well, sorry. You're a bit bigger around the chest so my dresses don't fit you as well as a dress should. We will get you a proper dress when we know what is going on. I have never seen my father cry in a long time I thought he wasn't capable of it." She said as she stopped in front of a study. Lera took in a deep breath before she pushed open the doors.

It was a light filled study with many books on neat shelves and papers stacked on Elrond's desk. The open glass door leading out side had golden leaves scattered along the walk way. A smile graced Elronds lips as Lera and Arwen sat together and looked to him until he spoke.

"Many years has gone by since you family has thought you were dead." Elrond spoke softly.

"Your name is Serethiel of Rivendell. A small elfing you were when you disappeared. It was when your mother was... Leaving to The Golden wood and your sister, Arwen and yourself were only a hundred-fifteen years old, eighteen months apart."

_Serethiel ran through the light filled forest as she ran from her older sister with her sword strapped to her waist. She looked back at Arwen who was lifting her dress to run after her younger sister by eighteen months._

_"Sera! We can't go any farther! Ada will be angrier than last time!" Arwen called but Serethiel didn't listen. She looked back at her sister to smirk but suddenly dropped. She tumbled down a steep hill and rolled onto a dirt road._

_"Serethiel! Are you okay?!" Arwen exclaimed as she slid down the hill and stumbling onto the road. She sat next to Serethiel and shook her like she was dead._

_"I'm fine, where are we?" She asked as she sat up. The dirt road went up and around the bend and Imladris was visible in the distance but a shriek broke the two elleth out of their thoughts. A nazgul and its Fell beast flew over the trees as it hovered above them. Serethiel pushed Arwen forward and made the elder sister run down the dirt path. _

_Arwen ran ahead as Serethiel drew her sword. Lord Elrond stood at the guard post to Rivendell with his sons as he saw his duaghters were running toward them. He noticed that Serethiel had her sword drawn and thought at first that Serethiel and Arwen were sparing, but Arwen was unarmed. The scream of the Fell beast alerted him on the situation as a nazgul came over the tree._

_"Serethiel! Arwen! Hurry!" Elrond yelled as Elladan and Elrohir ran to help them. Elrohir went to Arwen and pushed her forward but Elladan stopped when her saw his little sister. she was fifty yards from being safe as the Fell beast swooped down and knocked her to the ground. Blood gushed from her shoulder-blade as Elladan ran to her. He lifted her off the ground and ran back to the safety of Rivendell. The nazgul swooped down again as Serethiel looked back at it._

_She pushed her brother down as the fell beast picked her up off the ground. She dropped her sword and screamed as the Fell beasts claws dug part way into her skin. She saw her family faded away and Arwen's tear covered face. The Valley of Imladris disappeared from view and her past soon faded as well._

Lera stared off into space as she took in all the information she had just heard. Arwen cried silently as Lera got lost in thought. Is what he siad true? Could she trust him? Was he really her Father? Was this story just a way to keep her in Rivendell and to see if she was really under the control of Sauron only to find out she wasn't?

"All these years, I had forgotten my own sister!" Arwen cried. Lera looked from Arwen to Elrond.

"If what you say is true, then why don't I remember anything? I don't even remember even being in Rivendell!" She hollered. Elrond frowned as he open a compartment in his desk. He took out a cloth-covered item that was as long as a sword. He unwrapped the fabric and revealed a silver and gold sword. He handed it softly to Lera as she stared at the sword.

"This was your sword. You never parted from it." Lera shook her head as she put the sword on her lap.

"I had a long sword in Mordor that I never parted with either. All I want to know is why I can't remember!" Lera shoved her chair forward and stormed out of the room. Arwen yelled after her but Lera didn't listen. Elrond also yelled after her but used her so-called 'Real' name.

" _'Serethiel! Stop!_' " Elrond shouted. Lera ran faster as she approached the Fell beast in the garden. She went to step over and on to the saddle on the Fell beast but the constricting fabric of her dress stopped her. she tried again and the fabric ripped in half all along her back. The wound she got on her arm started to ooz with puss as she shook her head and shook some dizziness from her mind. She paused and closed her eyes. Dizziness started to take hold of her as Elrond stopped in front of the Fell beast.

"Serethirl! You will stop this right now!" He shouted as he looked her in the eyes. Lera gave a helpless look before she passed out. She fell over on the saddle as the Fell beast picked up its head. It sneered at Elrond and Arwen as they went to retrieve Lera. The beast pumped it's wings as it flew up into the air. Arwen watched as her sister was carried away with the Fell beast. Elrond didn't waste any time. He ran into the palace through his study. Lindir stood in the doorway with a startled expression. Elrond didn't even said anything as he ran up a flight of stairs to the second level of the study. Elrond's heart stopped when he saw a catapolt being fired.

A rock flew through the air and hit its target. The fell beast dropped from the sky and fell into the forest. After all those years, was she truely gone? Elrond looked back to Lindir.

"Ready as many troops as possible, find where the Fell beast has fallen and bring back my Daughter."


	17. Flown away

**Sorry it has been so long, my dead took away my internet and now I'm using my friend's wifi at a sleepover. I hope I can update more and if I could, it would go straight back to updating every day**. ~_**ShizukaHeyo**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the Rings**

**Flown away: Chapter 17**

**Legolas' point of view of chapter 15**

I rode on my horse as I tried to glare hole in Haldir's head. He insisted that Lera ride with him since His horse was safer than mine. He took the fact that my horse was a little headstrong to his advantage then used it to get Lera to ride with him. I wished to shoot him in the head with how bow but Lera was at least another head shorter than Haldir and I feared I could accidentally hit her if something went wrong.

He liked the way she had to hold on to him with her small thin arms and would smirk at me now and then. I guess this was pay back for me sleeping with her. Haldir came back from guard duty and found Lera sleep with me on my bedroll. Haldir frowned upon it but didn't bother us.

Sometimes I wondered about Lera. She seemed to be quite fond of Haldir but avoided when we left Moira. She couldn't look him in the eyes when ever he looked at her, she just looked to the ground. I felt like she had feelings for him but she probably had feelings for me too since she and I were bonded for a short period of time. I have always heard from other Elves that it was rare if you were released from a bond without the other dying. Maybe it was for the best. She said it herself, she would ruin my life and made everything a lot harder as a prince of Mirkwood.

She was avoiding Haldir for a reason I did not know but what I do know is she's avoiding me too. I watched her as she let her broke wrist dangle at her side and pushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. She flinched when she brushed the tip of her ear. I remembered when did the same thing to me when we first met. The memory brought a smile to my face as I recalled myself being a little too forward, but she didn't care.

Suddenly Lera jumped from Haldir's steed and ran to the front of the company. I was about to see what she was doing when she stopped beside Aragorn and Arwen. Lera looked distressed and worried as she talked to Estel. He seemed to be disagreeing with her and she looked to almost to be yelling. I was surprised that with even my keen hearing I couldn't hear them. Suddenly arrows were being fired down on us and some were impaled as well as some horses including mine.

I jumped from the saddle before the horse fell and shot two arrows from my bow. They soared through the air and hit two orcs who stood on the edge of the cavern. I went to look for Lera but I couldn't see her anywhere. I started to panic as orcs dropped down from the cliffs edge.

I switched to my twin knives and sliced open an orcs body. I stabbed a few more than looked around for Lera again. I saw her with Arwen as she made a pitched whistling. I turned back to my fighting as more orcs came at me. The shriek of a Fell beast frightened me and made my heart stop when I saw Lera and Arwen mounting it.

Before I knew, they were out of sight. I didn't approve of Lera flying off on that beast, but I didn't approve of her being in a battle with a broken wrist. Aragorn joined me with killing the orcs and we succeeded without many casualties of our own, the orcs weren't so fortunate. We got back on the road after we put the wounded on horses and the dead in a spare weapon cart.

I was walking beside Aragorn since his horse was being used for an injured soldier as we walked down the path to the armies barracks. I Looked up at the house of Elrond to see Elrond himself of the top floor of his study.

At first he was watching the armies they I followed his gaze and saw the Fell beast. A rock flew from a catapult and hit its mark. The beast dropped from the sky and in to the forest bellow.

At that moment I questioned myself, why every time I saw her she would always seem to dead, dying, or presumed dead.

I ran to Elrond's chamber as I secured my bow on my back. Lindir explained what happened but I wanted to hear it from Elrond. I knocked on the door and heard the Lord say 'Come in'. I walked in to see Elrond putting on his armor and placing his sword on his belt. He gave me a quick glance then went back to his armor.

"You are here for the story of what happened, if I am not mistaken?" He inquired. I nodded in response and watched him as he moved to his boots.

"Not many people know, but I had two daughters. The older was Arwen and the young was Serethiel was the younger by eighteen years. They would play together, sleep in each others rooms, never once being without the other." He continued.

"Every time my wife and I tried to separate them, Arwen would started crying and screaming, if you think she was bad, then Serethiel was horrific. She would kick, hit, scratch, anyone that touched Her except for her mouth and I. Poor Elladan was her first victim when she kicked him.…" I sat there stunned that Lera… Serethiel could be that demonic. She was always so kind hearted most of the time when I was around her but when I listened to Elrond, she seemed like a spoiled brat in her youth.

Maybe some of that information brought a smile to my lips but the story wasn't over. Elrond told his daughter's story and made me wonder, why did the Nazgul kidnap her in the first place? I left with the army to find Serethiel on horseback toward the approximate place she fell. I couldn't help but think about her reaction to now knowing she had a real family that wasn't evil.

I also wondered why Arwen forgot about it, she had one of the best memories and yet she forgot her own sister. I knew Elrond was going to be ahead of the army with a small group to search rivers and small parts of the forest. Aragorn and Arwen went looking alone and Haldir and his brothers went on their own.

Another thing that I thought about really got me in a foul mood, who would find her first?


	18. Lies of the past

**I snuck my Mother's laptop into my room last night and finished the chapter! Please enjoy and review!** _**~ShizukaHeyo**_

**Lies of the past: Chapter 18**

Everything hurt, bleed, and felt twisted as I laid on the forest floor. The deep sleeping Fell beast laid beside me and groaned every once and awhile. I couldn't see straight or even feel my toes. Everything was a mess, but somethings were coming together. I now knew why Sauron, my fake Father wanted me in the first place. He had many reasons and wanted to solve all his problems with one little girl. Sauron needed to have an heir incase he died and needed someone to take on his powers. He erased my memories and made me believe that I was his daughter to allow him to do what ever he wanted with me.

Over the years in Mordor, Sauron placed more and more power into my soul and linked his power to mine. It was kinda like how he was connected to the Ring of Power but in my case, if he dies, I die. He never got the opportunity to unlink us as I went over to the side of the Elves and men. I would never tell Arwen Or Legolas that if they killed Sauron I would die as well since they would be sad and guilty that they have been trying to kill Sauron for so long.

The one time he sent me to spy on Mirkwood, He never allowed me to go anywhere else again, and the reason I knew not. The sun blazed over top of me as I faced the tops of the trees. Birds chirped as they flew above, flying in circles and flipping. I got the feeling back in my toes as I sat up. Leaves tangled in my hair, dirt smeared on my cheek, blood stained my clothes and my shoulder had a hand long gash.

Using as much momentum as I could muster to get me to my knees. Pain erupted from my shoulder and spiked all the way to my hip. I winced as I moved onto my right knee. The pain seemed unbearable but I didn't mutter any sign of pain. I ripped off a piece of fabric from my outfit which was the sleeve and carefully wrapped it over my forearm. The fabric tied easily over my should and supported my arm. Fortunetly, my bad wrist was on the same arm and I had one good arm.

I looked over to the Fell beast and instantly knew what was going to happen. If the Fell beast woke up and I wasn't in sight, it would start a killing spring. The Fell beasts were trained to kill if their master or an Nazgul wasn't in sight or was killed to prove the beasts weren't so easily killed as their masters. Sometimes Sauron sent just the Fell beast since they would get the job done and the Nazgul could leave to somewhere else.

I looked around at my surroundings and listened to whatever living things that were around me. I could hear a deer grazing near by and... bickering? The voices were very familiar but still seemed to be the voices of strangers. There were three of them as they jumped from the tops of the trees. I put two and two together then shouted.

"Haldir! Rumil! Orophin! Get your asses down here!" I screamed and in a matter of second, the three ellons were in front of her. Dropping down from the trees, Haldir's eyes widened as he stared at my sling. He moved forward and kept his eyes of the sling.

" '_What happened?_' " I questioned as I stepped forward. My head was spinning as I stared back at him.

" _'You ran off on the Fell beast and the Imladris army shot you down. It would be wise if we got you to your... Father for healing.' _" The way he paused at the mention of my 'Father' made my blood freeze. I still didn't know if Lord Elrond was telling the truth and I would die if I became imprisoned again but this time by Elves.

" Lady Serethiel?" Haldir called, but it wasn't to me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I looked up to the tree tops, watching the wind moving the branches. One thing I wanted in Mordor was a real family. Not a Father that brought pain to others, just a normal loving family but I also wanted to be free. If having a family meant not being free, I would choose not having one.

"My lady? Are you-!" I quickly interrupted him.

" _'Why?! Why are you treating me differently!? You didn't have any problem with hating me back at the camp site! So why!?_' " I screamed at him as his brothers step farther away. I'm a monster in human form, that is what I was made to do by Sauron. To be a killer and to take the dark throne.

"Please calm down, My Lady. You will make your injuries worse." He said as he inched closer. I was a wreck. My breathing was speeding up, my hair was knotted, blood stained my clothes and I was bleeding out from my wound. I felt Haldir's hand on my shoulder and his voice seeping into my ears softly. It might have been his voice or the bleeding, but darkness took me. Everything around me went completely black.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

I felt the softness of a warm bed upon my back as I sifted in my sleep. I could hear voices and foot steps that came from all around me. My eyes refused to open as the sheets restricted my legs from moving. My eyes finally opened to see many eyes looking down on me. I could see Legolas, Haldir, Arwen, Aragorn, Rumil and Orophin. I let out a shriek of being startled and all the Elves covered their ears, trying to block out the high pitch scream. I myself wasn't effected but my throat was. I looked around and spotted a tray with a jug of water placed on it.

I didn't hesitate to take the jug off the tray then poured it down and into my mouth. About a minute later, I parted from the jug and realized that half the water that came out of the jug was on my instead of going down my throat. I looked to the mortal and immortals that stood in my room with their jaws on the floor. I put down the jug without any concern for it and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"Can I help you?" The white silk night-dress I wore barely had room to be in so I just tried sitting there until I could get the spectators out of my room.

"We stayed to see if you were alright but I guess your just fine." Aragorn snorted then walked out. He also pulled Arwen out and I could see she was going to argue with him when she had the chance or was out of sight. Now all was left was Legolas, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. I gave them all the 'Get The Hell Out' Look and only Haldir and his brothers got the message. Legolas stood against the door with a monotone expression.

"What do you want?" I hissed and he seemed to be hurt by my tone.

"I wanted to talk, you were avoiding me in Moria and you still are. Why?" I glared at him but I felt like I needed to cry. For those few months we were bonded, I thought I loved him but then I found out that he was lying to me.

"Leave. I do not wish to speak with someone has lied to me. And if you don't know what I speak of, ask Haldir." With all me will power, I turned over on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I felt one tear squeezing its way out of my eye as I heard a growl.

"I don't think I was the only one to lie. If you don't know what I speak of, ask Lera." Legolas walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	19. I'm not scared of you

_**Chapter 19: you don't scare me**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

**Okay, I will try and give some feed back to all the questions and feedback I have received since I started this story and I look forward to hearing more from every one._ ~ShizukaHeyo_**

**Alison-Fire: I'm sorry it was a little confusing but I tried to clear things up in the pervious chapter, if you have any questions I will give you the answers in the next chapters.**

**Blonde Serenity: Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, it has been very hard for me to write because my Dad cut off my Internet and now I'm using my Mothers laptop. The story takes place in Return of the King and instead of Mordor being destroyed, it stayed the same but Sauron was really weak when the ring was thrown into Mount Doom. And if any one didn't notice, I also made sure that Haldir was alive since I deeply disagree with his death!**

**Horseyyay: There is a reason why I think of you as one of my favorite reviewers. I love hearing from you and you caught one of the facts about the Fell beast being left alone. And I didn't plan on having Elrond hiding something big until you said something about it. Now I will try and put a HUGE twist in it! Thanks!**

**Bubbles8231999: I don't want to spoil anything but Lera won't marry him... For now! I plan on putting a chapter to match a song but that's a long ways away... Or is it?**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat on my bed inside the house of Elrond as I unwrapped bandages from my shoulder. It had been a week since the Imladris army shot me down with a boulder. It had also been a week since I saw Legolas. He was really upset but I was even more upset. The way he talked to me made me sick, his tone always sounded like he never uttered a single lie to me. I tried to control my thoughts and thought about my situtation. Now I had to choose whether to stay in Rivendell or to run away.

"Lady Serethiel?" A maid came into my room with a bundle of neatly folded clothes. I covered my self with a robe and hopped off my bed. The maid helped me into a tunic and breeches then left me in my room. I knew for a fact that every night, Elrond would have guards going up and down the halls and sometimes would lock the doors to the outside. Elrond may think that he has me trapped but I could escape when ever I want.

Over the week, I had calmed down and started to amuse myself with driving Elrond nuts. The clicking of my heeled boots could be heard throughout the hall as I made my way to the dinning room. I opened the door to see Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen, a young elf that looked a little bit older than me, and the Twins sitting at the long table which was decorated with a white table cloth and other fancy stuff I couldn't even name. Legolas ignored me as I sat down next to Elladan and Arwen.

"Serethiel, I would like you to meet Vanya, she is one of Arwen's friends." I smiled at her and came up with some new entertainment. I looked to the unlit candles along the table as Elrond followed my gaze. I smirked and he gave me a look that was mixed with the 'What Are You Thinking?' look and the 'Don't You Dare' look.

"You know, I think it is quite weird if there are candles and their not lit, don't you think?" I asked and Elladan raised a brow. The candles suddenly flared up with fire and I could see Elrond jump. Vanya looked terrified but I didn't stop there.

"Hey, I think you might have a fire demon, they start with small things like candles, then go to things like..." I paused and looked to the glass of wine Vanya had she was about to drink out of. Fire burst out of the cup and broke in her grasp. I didn't let the fire hurt her but I did allow her to feel the heat. She let out a shriek of being frightened then jumped out of her chair by pushing it back.

"If you say it is a fire demon, then why is it here?!" Vanya exclaimed as she wiped off the excess wine off her dress which was horribly stained. I tried to not laugh or smile as I spoke again.

"Well, I guess it is just like the one from Rohan I heard about. If I remember correctly, it blasted chairs across rooms with fire if it was angry enough. But I think it's not even that angry... Yet." Vanya had a look of utter fright as she stared at me. Now was time for the finally blow. I waited a few seconds before I let out a scream.

"It's got me!" flames engulfed my arm as I showed it around the table. Arwen shrieked, Legolas rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, Elladan and Elrohir were filling a glass of water to pour on my arm, Elrond was in a state of panic and Aragorn had a big fat frown on his face. Vanya on the other hand, ran straight out of the room. She didn't even bother to use the door, she jumped right out the open window.

"Serethiel, stop it!" Arwen yelled but I just started to laugh. My arm continued to flame but didn't burn my tunic.

"Stop it, Serethiel!" Legolas shouted as I smirked, _So now he talks to_ me? I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before, it was a flicker of desperation as he yelled out.

"LERA!" The flame went out in an instant at the sound of my 'Old' name.

"That was not nice what you did, someone could have gotten hurt." Arwen said as Elrond seemed confused.

"I had the whole thing under control, you know I can use it to my will and I would never lose control of it." I smirked and sat back it my chair.

"Yes, but our Father and brothers thought you were going to die and poor Vanya is scared to death." I rolled my eyes as Elrond stepped in.

"You think that was a joke?" He asked me. I nodded sarcastically as I threw a grape in my mouth.

"I thought I raised you better." He sighed. His statement of my behavior sent me off the edge.

"You didn't raise me better because I was raised in Mordor, in the shadows with Orcs, Uruk-hai, Goblins, and many, many other foul creatures. I will now take this opportunity to say that I will be leaving my imprisonment and look forward to seeing you guys in the near future, Bye!" With that, I walked out and ten seconds later I hear people yelling.

In Mordor, my middle name was choas because I put tree sap in orc's helmets and watched them try to take them off. A smile graced my lips as I ran out to the garden. My smile faded as I realized the one thing missing. The Fell beast was still lying in the middle of the forest, alone, no where in sight. Panic rushed through me as I tried to think of something I could do. If there was enough space I could probably sommon the beast without causing damage but nothing came to mind as Elrond, Legolas, and Aragorn came outside.

I looked at them with my eyes wide.

"The Fell beast... Where is the closest clearing?" I asked and Elrond pointed behind me.

"It's about a mile away. Where are you-" I sprinted in the direction of the clearing in hope I wouldn't be too late.


	20. Know me not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Know me not: Chapter 20**

**Sorry it took so long, I have had a long week. I'm afraid I will be going to camp in two days and I got in this chapter before I left. If it was my choice, I would stay in my room and write all day but since I'm being forced to go, I can only hope my cabin has Internet. I am also think of branching my writing to other fanfictions like Harry Potter, Pirates of the Carribean, and D gray man. Tell which ones you guys read the most and I will make sure that I start working on another story. _~ShizukaHeyo_**

Lera ran through the tree as she jumped fallen logs and pushed by low hanging branches. Her heart pounded and begged her to stop but she continued to run. Faster and faster, she ran the jumped another fallen log and into the clearing Elrond spoke of. It was mainly full of golden tall grass that went for miles but right now, it didn't matter. She raised her index fingers to the sides of her mouth and let loose a high pitch whistle.

The whistle carried on, riding the wind as her surroundings went quiet. Seconds passed and fright rose with in her. The wind tossed her hair from side to side as she listened further. The faint cry of the Fell beast could be heard to her left as it came closer. It propelled over the trees and came at blinding speeds toward her.

She stood tall and waited for the Fell beast to throw her into the saddle but a hard body knocked into her and pushed me to the ground. Legolas' blonde hair was all she could see as she fell to the ground with him on top of Her. I watched as the Fell beast flew over them and took a sharp turn to face them

" 'You idiot! Run before it attacks!' " She hissed at him and pushed him toward the forest. The Fell beast moved like a predator, deciding whether Legolas was worth of a kill.

"RUN!" She shouted and ran toward the Fell beast. Running up the beast's wing, she threw herself into the saddle. The reins made Lera's knuckles turn white as she pulled back to try and get away from Legolas. He stood at the tree line and watched Lera fight with all her strength to keep the Fell beast from attacking.

"STOP!" She yelled and the Fell beast went still. There was a silence between the three of them as Lera panted. She looked down at Legolas as he inched from the tree line.

"I told you to run." She hissed. Legolas brow knitted together as he looked up at her and tried to figure out her expression.

"I have to go for a little while, I need to clear my head. I'll go to Lothlórien to see Haldir, I remember he said he would be back there in a few days so I will visit for awhile." I turned the Fell beast toward the open field when I heard Legolas shouting.

"Do you realize what you sound like?! All you talk about is you, you, you. Have you ever thought of what your family would feel if you left? Your Father doesn't want to lose you again!" My eyes widened, I was selfish. But everything right now revolved around me. I wish, for once, I could slip into the shadows and never be seen.

"He lost me a long time ago when I was taken away, all I ever wanted was a family, but no, I can't have a loving family, Legolas. This is war, this isn't the time to be running off to go find your family when you could off defending them." I snapped.

"I was trained by Sauron himself to be a killer and to be used in war, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight on the front lines with anyone who is willing to fight along side me." Legolas shouted after me as I flew of into the morning sky. I saw Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir coming out of the tree line. I never was good with goodbyes so I normally preferred not to say anything at all. Suddenly, an arrow went past my shoulder and scraped against my cheek. I looked back at Legolas who had his bow drawn.

I wanted to fire another arrow back at him when I realized I didn't have my bow, it was still at the old camp site. All the weapons I had was my sword that Elrond gave me and a couple throwing knives. I also wanted to slap him for that smug look on his face. Before I knew it, the Fell beast was going straight for a huge tree. I banked sharp to the right and came an inch from hitting the ground. Now I was heading straight back to them. I banked again to the left and toward the Misty mountains. I was going to see a few friends in Lórien and maybe get some advice for the Lady herself.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Legolas P.O.V**

As fast as I could, I ripped an arrow from my quiver and shot it into the air. I felt desperate to somehow make her stay for once and not leave the next minute. The arrow sliced her cheek which made my feel guilty for hurting her, but I looked into her eyes from her place on the Fell beast and watched her fly off without breaking eye contact until she suddenly banked sharply to avoid a large tree.

I felt hopeless as I watched the one girl in my life to have loved me and not for my title, struggling to get on to the correct course. I watched her leave and watched her disappearing from my sights which made my frantic to go after her. Before I turned to go back to Imladris to tell Lord Elrond I was going after her, I realized what she said. I clenched my fists as I thought of her in the arms of Haldir.

Another matter came to my mind as I thought of her name. What should I really call her? She didn't respond when I called her Serethiel but something told me that she felt the need to be called by her real name and not the one she was given in Mordor even if it was the one I called her by.

My mind kept coming back to the fact I didn't want… Serethiel to be in the arms of Haldir. He was always trying to get Serethiel to spend time with him and gave me a smug smile once in a while. All I could say about him would either be too rude or nothing at all, only my bow would do the talking. I guess in this moment I declared to myself,

**This means war…**


	21. Not anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 21: Not anymore**

**Hello again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards! I love hearing from you, it's one of the many joys of my life. I have also started to write a Harry potter fic which will be released in the near future and so will my Pirates of the Carribean story. Enjoy! _~ShizukaHeyo_**

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Serethiel landed swiftly on the soft earthy ground of Lothlórien. The air had the smell of freshly fallen rain as the wind blew her hair back on her shoulders. She showed the Fell beast away and walked into the forest from the clearing she landed in. Serethiel didn't bother to look for anyone since the border guards would be by her side any moment. Her hands brush the leaves of a berry bush and the bark of a thick tree. Serethiel quickly lifted her cloak hood and turned to the Elves who pointed their fatal arrows at her being.

The first elf she recognize was Orophin, his arm straighten as his brother, Rumil did the same beside him.

"Drop your weapons, trespasser." Haldir came out of the woods from behind his brothers and had his hand on his sword. She smirked. There was no way Serethiel would pass up the opportunity to scare them to death! She raised her hands to take off her hood only to have an arrow shot at her. It stopped in midair then started to turn to ashes from a fire licking at the fletching. The metal of the arrows tip fell to the ground and the Elves were speechless.

All the arrows were shot and all the arrows turned to dust. The Elves eyes, their faces, priceless. I lifted my hood and step forward to frown at Haldir.

"I don't believe your Lady would approve of her granddaughter being attacked." Serethiel sighed and walked passed Haldir. The Elves who couldn't speak the common tongue went after her only to be told by their March Warden himself.

She walked through the trees like she had been there and back a thousand times when in reality, she was just trying to look badass.

"Serethiel, why are you here? Did Lord Elrond send you?" He asked as bow shifted his bow into his right hand to the left.

"Yeah, he did. Right before I left, he told me I am going to need protection." She rolled her eyes as she came upon their camp. She went and sat down on a stump then watchEd Haldir starting to pace.

"Why do you need protection? I thought Imladris was secure when I left…" He mumbled the last sentence to himself but she caught it completely.

"Cause I'm pretty sure that Legolas is coming here to kill me after I just escaped from that prison you call Imladris." I hissed and he abruptly stopped his pacing and looked at me in shock.

"YOU RAN AWAY?!" He shouted which made me want to plug my ears in annoyance.

"Yeah? So what? I'm not one hundred years old any more." Serethiel hissed. Haldir's eyes became pained as he listened to her.

"What was gotten into you? Your sounding like a different person, this is not the Serethiel I knew." She shot him a glare and stood from her seat.

"That is because you don't know me, you knew Lera. I used to be the little girl in Mordor who didn't know a thing about a real family and was a lovesick puppy!" Haldir grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the forest and away from camp. She groaned and went with him, deeper into the the forest where he stopped in a large fork in the trail.

"This is no way for a young lady to act, especially one related to Lady Galadriel." He frowned as Serethiel leaned against a tree.

"Does it look like I care? Elrond has already commented on my manners and I will tell you the same thing, I didn't grow up to be a lady, I grew up to be a master weapon for Sauron himself. I grew up with orcs and Uruk-hai and I didn't have a mother or a decent father. Now don't even start." She snapped and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the tree.

"Why have you come here? You know that Elrond will ask Lady Galadriel to send you back." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't come here for sanctuary, I came to seek advice from my Grandmother. I need to know what I should do when the battle with Sauron begins." She explained but continued.

"Haldir, what would you do if a dear friend of yours would die if you killed your enemy . Would you still kill the threat or do you do nothing because you don't want you dear friend to die?" She asked and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I do not follow." Haldir sighed as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"What I mean is if Sauron dies… I die."

Serethiel's P.O.V

I just told Haldir of what was to come if Sauron was to die and he didn't say a thing. His expression was unreadable as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked back to my eyes. I nodded, his eyes became filled with sarrow. Haldir came toward me and wrapped his arms around me. He let out a large breath of air then spoke.

"I will do everything in my power to stop your death, I can see how Legolas looks at you. He loves you very much, don't take that for granted." I sighed as I pointed to my cheek where the arrow scratch was.

"I don't think he loves me anymore."


	22. Betrayal cuts deep

**Hey, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I am loving the review I'm getting and I'm looking forward to getting more. I am now working on a few stories which is one with Pirates of the Carribean, and another one with Harry Potter. Tell me which one to release first since I have no idea**_! ~__ShizukaHeyo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**Betrayal cuts deep: Chapter 22**

I sighed as I looked over the tree tops of Lothlórien. My grandmother was nice enough to allow me to stay to clear my head despite my Father's efforts to get me back to Imladris. Haldir sometimes took me with him on patrols even though he didn't like having a women doing a man's jobs. To be perfectly honest, I felt like my old self. Not the killer, not the lonely girl wanting a family, but the one who would pull an awesome prank that would be talked about for weeks.

I over heard Haldir talking to his brothers about someone coming from Imladris to take me back and how he didn't want me finding out. He thought I would going running off again, trying to run away from my family problems, but I was going to do the opposite.

I now sat in a tree, watching Lothlórien's Elves as they repaired weapons and sat around a large camp fire. The darkness came quickly and masked my presence even more than before. I watched Haldir from above as he walked around with none other then Legolas. The memory of his arrow slicing the side of my face came to the front of my mind and made my hand inch to my bow.

When I came to Lórien, I went back to Fangorn to where Arwen decided to bury me in a wooden death trap. I found my bow and quiver untouched, also with a white arrow among the black fetching of the other arrows I made myself. Legolas, now leaned against a tree, watched the Lórien Elves as if he was looking for someone.

I sighed, climbing down the opposite side of the tree where no one could see me sink into the forest. Once my feet hit the ground I felt a little annoyed that I was going to have to deal with Legolas wanting me to be home with my family. I turned, yelping as I came face to face with the icy blue eyes of a very anger elf. Legolas pushed my shoulders against the rough bark of the tree trunk then held me still as I thrashed in his steel-like-grip.

"Haldir told me that you weren't here, I presume your saving me the trouble of going to get you." He said as he leaned down to my height. I always hated how he was another head taller than me by another head. sometimes it ticks me off more than Arwen putting me in that wooden coffin which gave me a whole bunch of splinters where the sun don't shine.

"I'm not leaving, I wish to stay where I'm not a prisoner." I hissed. "Besides, I don't enjoy having my siblings throwing themselves to baby proof my every move." Back in my room in Imladris, Arwen would watch me every night until I fell asleep then would instruct guards to watch every window and door to the outside. Sometimes, the guards would be my own brothers. When I asked them why they were outside my room they would say they were just out for a midnight stroll which I never believed. Legolas snorted, his eyes hardened.

"You are _such_ a hypocrite." The words rolled off his tongue like he said it a hundred times before, not a brink of emotion on his fair features.

"I'm_ a _hypocrite? And this is coming from the guy that is having problems with his _own_ father! I know about you and Thranduil leaving things on a bad note when you left Mirkwood, so don't come telling me to be happy with having my Father and my sibling." I snapped. His expression was surprised as well as angry.

"Who told you!?" He shouted and slammed my shoulders into the tree. His eyes were furious as he glared at me.

"Why should I tell you? Why would you care where I hear things? Last I heard, you were here to return me home." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm asking you a question! Who told you!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, in fear of having one of the other Elves hearing us. I walked out into the woods and didn't even bother to look back see he was following.

I stopped a little ways from the camp where I could yell without having anyone interrupting me or Legolas.

"Arwen told me. I don't understand how she would know, she wouldn't have known since there is no one else who know about your personal life. Unless you told her yourself? Why would you have so much trust in Arwen?" I questioned as I looked him in the eyes. He turned his gaze away from me as if I brought something he didn't like up.

"I would have thought you would have gone to my Father or my brothers, but why Arwen?" His expression became guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Serethiel…" His eyes looked up at mine with a hint of sorrow. I now understood why he was acting sad and looking guilty around that subject.

My eyes widened as I breathing became edgy and spiking into a faster pace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Legolas' back straightened in surprise as he stared at me. My flarring nostrils and hateful eyes were the least of his problem as I stomped toward him. His expression remained confused as he raised a brow when I stopped in front of him. A hard crack echoed through the forest as I tighten the hand I slapped him with.

Legolas held his left cheek as a red imprint of my hand started to form on his fair skin. He looked at me with a pleading look as I looked back up at him.

"I will never be able to think back on this and not say how could I have ever loved you. The elf who decided it would help his heartache to be with another elleth that looks exactly like the last elleth he courted. That is truly horrid."


	23. If's

Hey, sorry it's been so long. School work has been hectic. I've been working on some other stuff I will try and finish up so I can focus on the story. Please enjoy! _**~ ShizukaHeyo**_

**If's: Chapter 23**

"Grandmother please! I can do it!" I begged as my Grandmother, Galadriel, walked with me from her garden.

"Haldir would be most upset. He doesn't think that your ready to fight, no less to lead a fraction of our Elves." She spoke softly, allowing her hands to graze the bark of passing trees.

"You have no idea how sexist Haldir is! He may be a March Warden, but he thinks battle is no place for a women." I groaned.

"He is only following his orders, protecting you, and if you would like your own fraction to command, you can the riders. I've heard your very well train with horses." She smiled as she walked. I stood there dumbfounded, taking in the information, then blinking a few times. Haldir was going to freak.

I ran down toward the training grounds as fast as I could then jumped on Haldir, knocking him down in front of some other Elves and his brothers. Orophin broke into a uncontrollable laugh and Rumil chuckled as I sat on Haldir's back.

"My Lady, this is no way for you to greet someone. Please remove you self from my back." He asked politely which I ignored.

"Nah, your comfy." I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Your are to big for this." He muttered.

"That's what she said." I said as I stood up. The other Elves removed them self since none of them really like my crazy nature, but Orophin and Rumil always loved me.

"I've come with great news, I will be the commander of the Lórein riders." I spoke as Orophin's eyes popped out of his head.

"WHAT?! Are you sure you will be able to withstand the pressure? 'Tis hard to control some of those Elves, the become rowdy when piped up of ale." I heard they got into some trouble a while back but it's nothing I couldn't handle.

"I highly disapprove of this decision. Besides, you will be going with Legolas back to Imladris. It would be best." Haldir explained which I only brushed to the side.

"I highly doubt that I will be going anywhere near Imladris, and I will be leaving for Rohan tomorrow." I sighed, turning to head out to the stables. Despite Haldir's protests I went up to the stables to groom my gelding. I took a few brushes and went into my horse's stall. Gund, walked straight to me as I stroked his nose.

His white coat seemed never dirty, his black snout, socks, mane and tail were as black as they could ever be. I put a soft brush to his coat and flicked off the surface dirt to make his coat shine.

He shoved his head into my chest in a playful way a I got out a comb for his mane. Once I finished grooming him, I packed up the brushes and headed back to my chambers. Tomorrow, I would be heading to Rohan for war.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Horses galloping footsteps made thunder break across the plains of Rohan as I led the Lorien riders to Edoras. The city could be seen in the distance as well as people waiting outside the walls.

The king and his sister stood together with a few other people who wore expensive robes and gowns. The horses came to a stop as we came 20 feet from the king. I got of Gund and allow an elf to take his reins.

I bowed, as far as my restricting ceremonial amor would let me. The king nodded for my to rise which I did in a matter of seconds. Once my eyes met his, his eyes narrowed as if looking deeply in my eyes to figure out what I thought.

"You seem very familiar, why do I feel like I have seen you before?" He asked as his sister looked at him in confusion, then I realized. He saw me when I fled to Fangorn from Mordor.

"I assure you, my Lord. We have never met." I said calmly as I shifted my weight onto my right foot.

"Very well, set up camp and tend to your horses. I have sent riders to investigate where Sauron lingers and they shall be back within a day. Our time has been curtailed, we must act quickly." The king turned back to the gates and left us to set up camp. I turned to my second in command,

"Let's get our belongings unpacked before night falls." I ordered as I took my horse from an elf. One of the reasons why us Elves were staying outside of the village was because the king didn't trust us enough to be so close to the heart of his kingdom. How did I know? Well, the barricading from the inside kinda gave it away.

Walking off with my horse as I turned him loose without his gear while I left the others to finish putting up the captains ten. I left Gund's gear near everyone else's and made my way to my newly made tent.

The large tent looked like it could fit at least twenty people spread out but I just smile and walked in. A small desk sat in the corner of the tent, a big bed in the middle, one candle lit to give a luminous shadows as I started taking off my armor. I left myself in my black tunic and leggings as I crawled into bed.

I shut my eyes thinking of so many ways I could rub this in Haldir's face if I came back. But that's what scarred me._ If I came back…_


	24. Captain Nightmare Magnet

**Thanks for all the reviews! School is getting better but the drama is worst! I know I haven't updated in a while but I will try and be better. I was told by my best friend that my writing sucks and that some of it makes no sense. I am now in a shock-coma! There's also my friends saying I caught the Direction Infection (One direction) which I will DENY for the rest of my life until I can remember the words to at least one of their songs. Please Enjoy The chapter! _~ShizukaHeyo_**

**Captain nightmare magnet: Chapter 24**

Eomer sat at his throne. Listening to his adviser talk about the troop that were moving out the next day. He didn't feel like listening. The Elves outside set him on edge and he didn't like it one bit. He dismisses everyone in his throne room and waited for the room the clear.

Once no one could be seen, he slouched in his chair which his mother wouldn't be proud of. His mother always scolded him for his poor posture, but he only slouched when not in her presences just to minimize the head slaps. Eowen got the easy way out, she was a girl so the manners came naturally, with him, it took a lot of head slaps to let it sink in.

A suddenly shadow in the distance startled him as he looked to the end of the hall in surprise. His eyes widened as he saw a figure step out of the shadows. It was the Lorien captain, the she-elf stood tall in his company as if him being a king didn't faze her one bit.

Her long black hair flowed down her back like a river of black rapids and her eye glowed dark blue which was visible from all the way from down the hall. She wore a light blue tunic that went to her thighs and clutched her waist making the fabric shoot out over her hips. The black leggings went into her brown knee-high boots as she walked toward him.

"Since when did the King of Rohan fear Elves?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Do you plan on treating all your guests like ors or is that just us?" Her mocking tone dripped with anything but respect.

"How did you get in here, Elf?" He called her like he didn't know her name.

"I'm the captain of Lorein's riders, I think I could sneak into Sauron's throne room if I wanted to." She snarled with annoyance.

"Bite your tongue, Elf. Or I will cut it out of your head." Eomer snapped. He expected her to wince, cringe, widen her eyes, looked surprised, even frightened! But she was none. A laugh echoed through the hall until it reached the king's ears.

"You have no idea you just told that to. My name is Serethiel daughter of…" She was thinking of saying Sauron but it would send Rohan into bedlam.

"Elrond, son-in-law to the Lady of light herself. Right now, to win this war, you need the Elves on your side or Sauron will take Rohan whether you like it or not. So I wouldn't go being disrespectful to your ally." Serethiel smirked as she ran a hand along a sword mounted on the wall.

Eomer's eyes froze in a wide state as he took in the information. _Did her really just insult the granddaughter of Galadriel_?

"My apologies, my lady. I must be tired from my dutys I have allowed my manners to slip my mind." He spoke softly but the disturbance in his voice gave away that he was shaken by her heritage. She rolled her eyes as she sat down on a bench close to the wall.

"What I want to know is why, why do you feel you must lock off the Elves from your city?" She asked as Eomer composed himself.

"Why are you so concerned?" He asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Because if this issue is to go unchecked, it may become a cause of death." Serethiel hissed.

"It is none of your concern." He muttered.

"It becomes my concern if my troops start to die!" She yelled, making the king jump.

"_Fine_, you want to know what issue is? Elves like you. While you prance around with your magic protected realms, we sit here and get attack by every foul creature in Mordor!" Eomer hollered.

"You have something's in your story that are very wrong, first, we still have to fight off attacks and fight off things that find their way from Fangorn. We put as much effort in to the war just as much as you do. And by the way, it wasn't our fault your uncle died, so don't blame us." Eomer was amazed that she knew what he was angry mostly about.

The last king, Theoden, died in battle but Eomer only saw the body at the funeral, never seeing the death or where he died.

"I see, well…" He paused for a moment. "I'm sure you Father will be happy to see you." she looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, you didn't know? He and your siblings are here in Rohan and are in the castle, also Legolas of the Mirkwood is here as well." All of her worst nightmares just came true.


End file.
